I'm Sorry
by mereditholiver
Summary: I'm sorry means you'll never do it again. She's heard those words too many times and now, she's left. What happens when she visits a resort run by two former rangers and runs into the person haunting her dreams. Will they get another chance?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry." Just doesn't seem to have the meaning to it that it used to. She had heard that phrase thousands of times in her life. She'd heard him utter those same words to her throughout their marriage. Oh, he'd never physically hurt her or anything like that, but he'd destroyed her trust in him. He'd crushed her spirit.

Soon, I'm sorry didn't have any meaning anymore. I'm sorry was supposed to mean you'd never to it again. Unfortunately, the same mistakes were repeated and she couldn't take it any longer. She needed something that he couldn't provide for her any longer. She needed someone who wasn't going to take her for granted. Someone who wasn't going to hand out false apologies and know she would be there when they returned. She had more faith in herself than that.

She thought about everything she had given up to be with him. She had broken up with her high school sweetheart after one huge fight. Well, looking back, it wasn't that big a fight and she was honestly kicking herself for not going back to him.

She'd watched her friends go on to marry and have families. Something she desperately wanted. She'd seen Tommy move on with his life. Getting his degree and finding happiness in digging up dinosaur bones. He was thriving as a high school teacher, but most of that could be attributed to Kimberly's reappearance back in his life.

She supposed that's why she was thinking the way she was. She remembered all the times they had been a foursome. Not her and her husband, but her and HIM.

She wanted to have a family. She wanted to be secure in her life. She didn't have what she wanted. She couldn't because he wasn't ready for that. Like her brother, he felt an obligation to the 'ranger code,' and felt he had to be ready whenever he was needed. Having a family didn't fit in with that plan right now. Well, it didn't fit into HIS plan at the moment.

She had had enough. She was going to go after what she wanted. She had sacrificed much of her teenage years to defending the universe against evil as a power ranger. She had wielded incredible vehicles and held an immense power, but she felt powerless at this stage of her life. She wanted to stay, wanted to believe this was the last time he'd rush off and leave her alone. The last time he would hold her in his arms and say 'I'm sorry.' She hoped it would be. She was an optimist and loved with her whole self, but she wasn't naïve. She knew nothing was going to change, so she had to.

She sat her bag on the bed and started putting her clothes into it. She didn't have any idea where she was going or what she was going to do, but she knew if she heard one more 'I'm sorry' she was going to lose it. She put another suitcase on the bed and started putting more of her clothes into it. When she'd emptied the drawers and the closets, she had five suitcases full of stuff.

She threw her toiletries into another bag. She carried all the bags out to her Jeep, loading them in the back, one-by-one.

She walked back into the house and went to the guest room. She removed a loose panel from the closet and withdrew a scrapbook and a shoe box. She carried those things to her car and put them on the passenger seat. She got in the driver's side and backed out of her driveway. She still didn't have a destination in mind, but she was getting away.

She called her brother, just to tell him what she had done so he wouldn't worry.

"You did, WHAT," he said.

"I left, Tommy. I can't take it anymore. This stupid ranger business is the other woman in my marriage. I won't have it. I gave up so much for him, but I can't do it any more," I said.

Tommy continued his questioning before finally telling her to come to his place and stay with him and Kimberly. They'd deal with the fallout of what happened later.

She felt better when she pulled into Tommy's driveway. Her brother met her at the door and took her things out of the back of the Jeep.

"You were serious," he said.

"It's not a decision I took lightly. I've been debating this move for a year. Probably longer," she said.

She entered Tommy's house. A place that had become a refuge to her during her times of struggle. Through their teen years, Tommy was the tormented one, now adults, she seemed to be catching the brunt of it.

Kimberly was waiting in the kitchen. She had a look of concern on her face. She couldn't tell if it was for her or for her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"Meri, I'm so sorry. I told him he needed to stop taking you for granted or you were going to leave. I was right and I hate that," Kimberly said.

She accepted her hug and then another from her brother. "You can stay as long as you would like. The guest room is just the way you left it the last time," he said.

She thanked him and headed upstairs. She knew it wouldn't be long before her cell phone and Tommy's house phone would be ringing. She ignored her ringing cell phone 15 minutes later and wasn't surprised when Tommy's phone started ringing. She heard her brother's baritone voice answering the phone. She was surprised when she heard him say, "No man, I haven't seen her. She told me she was going away for a while. I'm sure she's fine. I'll try to call her. Oh, she won't answer her cell, well maybe she wanted to get away," he said.

Tommy hung up the phone as she came down the stairs.

"He's looking for you. I told him I hadn't seen you, but I talked to you. I give him a few hours before he comes over here," he said.

"I'll go outside and call him. I just want to move on from this," she said.

She stepped outside and pulled out her cell phone. She ignored the number of messages her phone displayed and dialed her soon-to-be-exes number.

"Meredith, where in the hell are you? I'm worried sick," he said.

"I came to Tommy's. I'm leaving, Jason. It's time for me to move on," she said.

"You're leaving? Why would you even think of doing that? We have a wonderful marriage. You have anything you could want," he said.

"I do not have everything I ever wanted. Where are the children I wanted? Where is the house in the country? What about my career? I've had several offers to be on the faculty at several other hospitals. I can't even entertain them because of you and your stupid code. I've had it, Jason. I'm going to find my own place and, when I do, I'm sending you divorce papers. I can't do this anymore," she said before hanging up the phone. Tommy, who'd been standing by the door, immediately wrapped her in a hug and held her why she cried.

"Meri, why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"Because it's embarrassing. I mean, I honestly loved Jason with all my heart when we got married, but I don't feel that way anymore. I think he was filling a space that was open in my heart when he left," she said.

Tommy knew who 'he' was and it killed him that he knew they were suffering as much as his sister.

"Mer, maybe you should take a vacation," Tommy suggested.

"Where am I going to go," she said.

"Well, Tanya opened that little resort in the mountains. It's on the lake and she and Adam have extended an invitation to all of us to come and see them at any time. You should go up there. Jason won't bother you if let them know about what happened. He probably won't even think of looking for you there," he said.

She started thinking about it. She had heard the way Kimberly had described the resort and it sounded heavenly. She could have the quiet she wanted without anyone prying.

"Will you call and set it up for me," she asked.

"Already did. Adam and Tanya said you can come up at any time. They've got a beautiful suite with private veranda and hot tub all ready for you. All you have to do is get in the car," he said.

"When do I leave," she asked.

"First thing in the morning. Kimberly has already taken the liberty of going through your stuff and she's packing your bag for you little vacation," he said.

"Are you going to drive the car there, too," I she asked.

Tommy laughed and we headed back into his house. Kimberly had prepared pork chops for dinner and we enjoyed a great meal together. Meredith remembered all the times she had sat at this table with Tommy before Kimberly had re-entered his life. Tommy had been the third one at the table, much like Meredith felt this evening. 'Maybe staying a the resort for a few days will do me some good,' she thought to herself. After Kim's refusal to allow her to help with the dishes, Meredith went to the guest room where she booted up her computer. She was going to send some resumes to some larger hospitals in the hopes of securing another job away from Jason.

She sent out several resumes and closed her computer. She saw two of her suitcases by the door proving that Kimberly had, indeed, packed her clothes for her trip. She smiled at her sister-in-law. Kim loved Tommy without question and she was the best friend Meredith had ever had.

Meredith went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Tommy sat at the counter with Kimberly, drinking tea.

"Are you surprised by what happened," she asked him.

"No. I told Jason he needed to tell Meredith when he would go off on those missions. I always told you. I know you didn't like it, but at least you knew where I was. Jason told Meri, but he never asked her what she thought. He also put family on the back burner for them. He knew how much she wanted a family. I knew when he said he wasn't ready, Meredith was going to leave. She had to. She gave up too much," Tommy said.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and placed a call.

"Hey, Adam. I have an idea. I think Meredith needs to be reunited with a certain someone. You agree. Well, what if you were to call him and tell him he could stay there for a while, just like you're doing for Meredith. Now, they could see each other, but I think we need to push them. Uh, huh. Exactly. As many 'chance encounters' as possible. That's right and I'll owe you one. Thanks, man. What, okay you got it. You can pilot the zord on your next visit. I'll let Andros know and you can go and fly around space. Work for you? Great. Take care of my sister and make sure the two of them have at least one romantic dinner. Don't let him ruin it, either. Bye," he said, ending the call.

Kimberly looked at Tommy. "What are you doing, Oliver," she asked.

"Giving Meredith what she wants and doesn't know she needs. She's going to get a second chance. One she doesn't think she deserves," he said.

"But what about her marriage. She's still married until the divorce is final," Kim said.

"Look, Meredith is going to file. She's leaving Jason. As much as I hate to admit that, she's not happy and she needs this to be happy," he said.

"OK. What are you going to tell Jason? You know he's going to be here in the morning.""Meri will be gone by that time. I'll make sure she leaves early. When he gets here we won't know where she went. She woke up and took off. She said she would call. She left her cell and took a different one that she had with her," he said. He held up another phone.

"What is that," Kimberly asked him.

"It's another cell phone. I always have an extra one in case I misplace mine. When I signed up for the plan I got four lines for the price of one. I have the other downstairs. I always have a back up plan, Beautiful. This number is only in your phone and mine. I'll give it to Adam when she leaves so he can get a hold of her, but this way she won't be reminded of anything while she's gone," he said

Kimberly looked at him in awe. Once again the man she loved with all her heart had surprised her.

"Have you been planning this for very long," she asked him.

"No. I had an idea that Meri would need to get away when she finally realized Jason wasn't the right man for her. This whole cell phone thing can be blamed on my forgetfulness," he said.

He gave Kim a kiss and heard Meredith come down the stairs.

"Hey sis. I want you to have this," he said, handing her the phone.

"Why? I have a perfectly good phone," she said.

"This one Jason doesn't have the number to and you can go away and he won't be able to bother you every five minutes. When he arrives looking for you tomorrow, you'll have left yours here and he'll assume you bought one of those prepaids. This is a line on my cell bill," he said.

"I feel like I'm running from the law or someone out to kill me. Jason's never done anything to hurt me, at least not physically. I feel like I'm running for my life," Meredith said.

"You are, in a way. You're trying to get your life back. You need to get away. As a matter of fact, Tommy won't even call you. He won't even bother you. It'll be just you and you can call us when YOU want," Kimberly said.

"You and Tommy could never bother me," Meredith said.

"Still, it's a good idea. Now, I'll program the route into the GPS in my Jeep," he said.

"I have a good car, too, bro," she said.

"Yeah, but this way you have a new phone and a different car. You can enter the world as Meredith Oliver again, not Meredith Scott."

"Fine. I guess I should get some sleep if I'm supposed to leave first thing in the morning for an unknown resort," Meredith said. She kissed her brother good night and headed upstairs to bed.

***I don't know, really, where this is going, but the idea hit me in the middle of writing my other story and it wouldn't leave me alone. I had to start writing it in an attempt to get back to my original story. Hope you like the next chapter.*** -mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and Meredith. This is all a figment of my twisted imagination.

He placed the file in his out-going box. He was finished with the figures for all of his dojo's. He sat back in his chair. He was exhausted. He wanted to be involved in every aspect of his schools, but he was starting to think he should start hiring others to take care of things.

The more successful his schools became, the more of his time they took. It was comforting to him in a weird way. The more time the schools took from his personal life, the less time he had to dwell on what could have been. He didn't want to admit that he was STILL in love with her, even after 12 years. He knew she had become a doctor and even that she'd married her former boyfriend, Jason. He was happy for her, but the picture he had gotten from his friend, Kimberly, was that she wasn't happy.

He hated it. The fight that had ended their relationship and caused her to throw her engagement ring back in his face, was stupid. He didn't understand how things had ended so horribly. He still remembered the look on her face when she threw the ring back. He saw her entire spirit break. He wished he could take back what had happened. He sat back in the chair, thinking of the day his world fell apart.

_They were happy. They had been engaged for a few months and were planning the wedding she had always wanted. She was looking through the magazines for her wedding dress. He was just enjoying watching her be so happy with the planning. Her desk in their apartment was covered with her medical textbooks and wedding magazines. She was on the phone to her girlfriends all the time it seemed. He loved that she was so excited, but between her time in medical school and planning the wedding, he never saw her as much as he would like. It really bugged him and he was trying not to let it get to him, but he was starting to miss her. He broached the subject on the one rare night they both had off together. _

"_Babe, can I talk to you about something that's bothering me," he said._

"_Of course," she said._

"_I miss you," he said._

"_I'm right here," she said._

"_Yeah, but I miss spending time with you. I _miss _you," he said._

_She dropped her fork on her plate, sending little droplets of spaghetti sauce across the table. _

"_You're seriously bringing up our sex life right now," she said._

"_Well, we haven't been together in a long time and I miss that," he had said._

_She stared at him. "Well, excuse me for working my ass off in medical school and now I have to plan my wedding. I'm just a little bit tired. I'm sorry that I can't satisfy your 'needs,'" she told him._

"_I just wish we could have more time for us. Maybe we should screw the whole big wedding thing and just run off to Vegas and get married, just the two of us," he said._

"_You want me to give up the opportunity to have the wedding I always wanted because it's too time consuming? Think about what will happen AFTER we get married. Surely you can handle it for a few more months. We're getting married in eight months," she said._

"_I want you. I don't want a big wedding. I could care less if your brother and Kimberly are talking by that point and if they will be able to put their differences aside so we could enjoy ourselves. Will my mom be able to keep herself from sticking her nose into planning? Will everyone show up and will everything go as planned? I just think we should take the less stressful way and then have a big ceremony later, when things calm down," he said._

_She had put her head down halfway through his speech and she kept it down long after he had finished. _

_He held his breath. He'd never seen her do that before, to be quiet for such a long period of time. When she finally raised her head, his heart broke. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. She stood up from the table and turned her back to him. In that moment he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to take her in his arms and apologize for everything that he had said and done. He didn't know what he was thinking when he'd started talking._

_When she turned around to face him, he couldn't read her. The woman he loved with his whole self was unreadable to him. _

_She never said another word to him. She took her engagement ring off her finger; the ring she had accepted with such joy, happiness and tears a few months ago. The ring that would lead to her becoming his wife, his life. She put the ring between her fingers and threw it across the apartment. He heard it hit the wall in the living room and land somewhere on the carpet. She went to the bedroom and grabbed her backpack and a small suitcase. She threw stuff into it and grabbed her purse off the table and left. Not another word, nothing. _

_Tommy had arrived the next day to gather the rest of her belongings. He didn't say a word to the man who was supposed to become his brother. He just told him to let her sort it out herself. She would probably come back, but she needed space and time. _

_He spent six months thinking she would call or something. He spent another six months trying to forget her in any way possible. A year and a half later, Tommy called to tell him she had married Jason. She had started her residency and was living near him in Reefside. _

_That effectively ended his dream, his hope of having her by his side again._

He threw himself into his work and owned the most successful chain of dojos and dancing studios in the entire state of California. There was talk of opening a school in New York City. It was an idea he was considering.

He turned off his computer and locked his office. There was still one class going on, but he trusted his staff to close up the place when it was finished. The cleaning crew would arrive in an hour and the place would be ready for the next group in the morning.

He was getting into his red Durango when his cell phone rang. The ID said it was Adam. He wondered what his best friend was calling about at this time of the evening.

"Hey, bro, what's up," he said.

"I have an offer for you and, well, you can't say no," Adam said.

"What, I'm afraid to ask," he said.

"Why don't you take a break and come to the resort for the week. Tanya and I would love to see you. I want to get your opinion about putting a small gym of yours here. Thought you might help an old friend out," Adam said."Of course I'll help. When do you want me there," he asked, mentally checking his calendar.

"Tomorrow. We're a little light on guests at the moment with the renovations so it's the perfect time for us to talk. Besides I haven't talked to you much lately. You're working too hard," Adam said.

He had the feeling he was being set up, but he figured he owed his friend.

"Sure, I'll head up there in the morning. I just have to make a couple calls to make sure things are taken care of at the dojos, but I'll clear my schedule for the week," he said.

"Shouldn't be too hard considering you have wonderful people working for you," Adam said.

"I'll call you when I'm on the road," he said, hanging up.

He drove home and began calling the people who could handle things in his absence. When everything was handled, he sat down with his delivered Chinese food and watch a bit of television. His phone rang and he was surprised when he saw Tommy's name on the ID. Despite what had happened, Tommy had called regularly to check in with him. The subject of his sister was off-limits, but it was good to talk to him.

"Hey, man, what's up," he said."Nothing man. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Anything happening," Tommy asked.

"Nothing much. I'm heading to Adam's tomorrow to talk about opening a small version of my dojo in his resort. Something for the guests to experience. Adam and I are talking over ideas," he said.

"Wow, that's great. So business is going well," Tommy asked.

"I'm doing better than I ever thought possible," he said.

Tommy detected a hint of sadness in his voice and knew he was right.

"Well, let me know how that thing with Adam goes. Kim and I are thinking of taking a few days and checking out the resort after the renovations," he said.

"Great. We can have a mini-reunion."

"Have a good trip, man," Tommy said.

"Thanks. Give Kim my best," he said.

The men ended their call and he went upstairs. He packed his suitcases with a variety of clothing since he didn't know what, exactly, Adam had planned for their business meeting.

He put his packed suitcases by the door to load in the car in the morning and headed to his room to get ready for bed.

He prepared an out of office email so anyone contacting The Red Ape Dojo and Purple Swan Inc. would know who to contact if they had problems. His important staffers would know how to get in touch with him, so he wasn't worried.

He looked at the logo for his company. He knew it was probably a corny name, but keeping the purple swan close to him helped the pain, somehow. He didn't know if Jason knew about the name of his company, but he didn't care. His logo was a red ape with a little swan at its feet.

He closed his laptop, but not before looking at the picture he kept on the desktop. It was a photo of him and Meredith at Adam and Tanya's wedding 12 years ago. They had just gotten engaged, the diamond standing out on her finger. He, being the best man, was wearing a black tux with a red tie and vest. Meredith, a bridesmaid in the wedding, was wearing a yellow strapless gown with a lavendar sash around the waist. She was wearing the silver swan charm he had given her for Christmas around her neck. He even remembered the inscription, 'For my beautiful swan, from your monkey boy. All my love, Rocky.' The way she wrapped her arms around him made his heart ache for that time. He couldn't believe that all that time had passed and he still couldn't forget her. He'd stayed away from sentiments like that during the few, brief relationships he had since he and Meredith had broken up. Every girl had the same complaint: "Rocky DeSantos, you're hung up on some woman that doesn't exist. How can I compete with that." They were right, they couldn't compete, but Meredith was as real as they were. She just wasn't his.

He closed the computer and wondered if this trip to Adam's would begin a new chapter for him. Would he be able to forget Meredith?

He set his cell phone alarm and turned off the bedside lamp. He pulled the covers over his head and as he drifted off to sleep, he swore he could smell Meredith's distinct lavendar scent on his sheets.

***Rocky's heading off to the resort. Is Meredith pining over him or another? What happens when these two meet at the resort?***-mereditholiver.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy loaded her suitcases into the back of his black Jeep. Tommy had moved her red Jeep into the garage. He assured her that he would be find driving her Jeep. She needed to worry about her.

Kimberly brought her a cup of coffee in a disposable cup with a lid. She set a cooler with drinks and snacks on the passenger seat. It was a four hour drive from Tommy's place to the resort. Meredith promised she would call when she arrived so Tommy would know she was safe. Tommy and Kim promised not to call her unless it was important. She hugged her sister-in-law. She turned to her brother who wrapped her into a crushing hug. He kissed the top of her head and told her that he loved her.

She said she loved him, too.

She got into Tommy's Jeep and adjusted the seat. Her brother was a foot taller than her. She fastened her seatbelt and pushed the 90's station on the satellite radio and took off toward the freeway. She was going to enjoy herself and not think about anything but pampering herself. She had her laptop so she was hoping she could do some job searches. She had turned down a lot of jobs in the last five years and she hoped she would still have some options open to her. She wanted to leave Reefside. She didn't really want to leave Tommy, but she needed to get away from the memories.

She sang along to a tune from the Gin Blossoms and headed into the California morning.

Tommy and Kimberly watched Meredith pull away in Tommy's black Jeep. They had just returned to the house and were starting their day with Tommy heard the unmistakable sound of Jason's red Mustang pull into his driveway.

Jason slammed his car door and ran to the front door. He knocked repeatedly, his anticipation and anxiety coming out.

Tommy answered the door, "Hey man."

"Where is my wife," he demanded. He hated that he sounded so angry and desperate, but his wife should be at home with him. Not staying with her brother.

"Not here," Tommy said.

"What do you mean? She told me yesterday she was here. I gave her a night to think things over and now I've come to take her home," Jason said.

"She's not here, Jase. Kim and I got up this morning, found her cell phone and a note saying she was leaving. Apparently she thinks I might tell you where she is, so she didn't even tell me what was going on. I've been worried sick since she showed up here. Want to tell me what happened," Tommy said.

"Nothing. She brought up kids and I said I wanted to wait another year. She said she agreed and that was that. She was offered a job in LA to teach at Sinai, but I told her I wasn't moving, so she turned it down. She said she didn't want to leave Reefside and be so far away from you. She agreed with everything we had decided, why would she leave," Jason asked.

"Because she wasn't happy. She agreed with you because she got tired of arguing with you. You were determined to have everything your way and look what happened. Meredith sacrificed a lot to be with you and you don't seem to get that. Jase, I love you. You're my big brother, but I can't understand how you could let the best thing to happen to you, leave. You guys got a second chance. Something I know a lot about and you wasted it. You assumed that Meredith was going to always be there. How does it feel now," Kimberly said.

"I want to know where my wife is," Jason said.

"Wish I could tell you where she is right now, but I don't know. Here's her cell phone. I don't need it," Tommy said.

Jason stood there looking at his two best friends. Tommy was his brother, but he was Meredith's flesh and blood. He would keep something like Meredith's whereabouts a secret. Kimberly couldn't lie to him, at least he didn't think she could.

"If you hear from her, tell her to call me or something. I'll have my cell. I'm going to drive around and see if I can find her. Call me if you hear from her or if she comes back," Jason said.

Tommy nodded and shook his hand.

They watched Jason drive away. Kimberly felt horrible because she knew that Jason loved Meredith, but she understood Meredith needed to get out.

"Why did you lie," Kimberly asked Tommy."I didn't. Do you know where Meri is, right now at this very moment besides in a car driving to the resort," Tommy asked her. Kimberly shook her head and smiled. "Non disclosure. Good tactic," she said,

Tommy kissed her and they walked back inside. He hoped Meredith had a great time at the resort.

Rocky saw the exit he needed to take for the resort. He signaled to pull off the highway and slowed down at the top of the ramp. He took a right turn and headed toward the resort. From the one time he'd been there, he knew it was in the woods and was pretty secluded. He also knew that Adam and Tanya had spared no expense in the appointments throughout the resort. They were listed as a five-star resort and he was surprised he was getting his room for nothing.

He drove 10 miles before he came to the turnoff for the resort. He drove slowly down the gravel road.

When he rounded a bend he saw the main house of the resort looming over him. He drove through the circular path and stopped at the valet.

"Do you have a reservation, sir," the bellboy asked.

"Yes, I'm Rocky DeSantos."

"Ah, yes, Mr. DeSantos. Tony, please get Mr. DeSantos' bags and I'll take care of the car," the bellboy said. Rocky handed over the keys and reached on the passenger seat and grabbed his laptop case and phone. Tony took the bags to a cart and Rocky followed him inside to the check-in. "Matilda, this is Mr. DeSantos. Mr. Park would have made his arrangements."

"Yes, they are right here. Here you go, Mr. DeSantos. Here's your room key, a list of our services and a schedule. Mr. Park thought you might find it helpful to have a few activates planned for you prior to your arrival. Anything you don't like, please let me or another staff member know," she said.

Rocky thanked the girl and followed Tony down the hall to room 156. Rocky swiped his key and Tony entered the room and deposited one suitcase on the suitcase table in the bedroom and the other was set on the floor right next to it.

"Do you require anything else," Tony asked,

"No this is perfect. Actually it's probably too much, but I won't argue with Adam," he said, taking out a five dollar bill to tip Tony. Tony left the room and Rocky to his thoughts.

His room, well suite actually, had a small kitchen area and a nice glass dining table just behind the counter. The sitting room boasted a comfy couch and a large plasma screen. Rocky entered the bedroom and saw a giant king sized bed. Another plasma hung on the wall. He went to his suitcases and emptied them into the dressers and closet. He returned to the sitting room and placed his laptop at the docking station on the desk in the corner of the room. While it booted up, he turned on ESPN. 'This might work out well," he thought to himself.

He checked his email and found several messages indicating that his staff had handled several things that had occurred. Rocky logged out of the computer and went to the couch and sat down. It had been a short drive for him from LA, but he was stiff. His back was bothering him, as it often did when he held one position to long. He looked at the room service menu and decided to order a burger, fries and a soda.

He was assured it was on the way and he kicked off his shoes and waited for the knock.

When his food arrived, he dug in with gusto. Adam had sent word that they would discuss business over dinner.

Her trip was nearly over and she was excited to see this resort. As she made her way down the road to the resort, she was amazed at the beauty of the building.

She pulled into the circular driveway and was met by the valet/bellboy. "Welcome, ma'am. Do you have a reservation."

"I think so. Meredith Sco…Oliver. Meredith Oliver," she said.

She handed him her keys and Tony took her luggage out of the back. She followed him into the lobby.

"This is Ms. Oliver. She's a guest of Mr. Park," Tony said.

"Of course. I have all your stuff right here, Ms. Oliver. Mr. and Mrs. Park request you join them for dinner tonight. They've also marked some activities you might like. Here's a list of the services we offer. Anything else, just give one of the staff a call," she said.

Meredith nodded her thanks and followed Tony to 154.

He entered the room after Meredith unlocked it and placed her suitcases much like he had Rocky's. Meredith thanked him and gave him a ten dollar tip.

She pulled out her new phone and programmed an alarm. She didn't think she'd go to sleep, but she wanted to do some shopping and she wanted to make sure she left plenty of time.

She sat on the bed and promptly fell asleep, the fatigue from the last few days catching up with her.

She was severely disoriented when she awoke. Then she remembered she was at the resort and had to hurry so she could get ready for her dinner engagement.

She opened the wardrobe and looked over the choices she had been given by Kimberly. She selected her purple polka dot dress. It was a white dress with purple polka dots. She had shoes that were the same shade of lavender. She didn't know how dressy this place was, but she decided that it would work. She quickly brushed her hair and secured it with a purple barrettes on the side. She grabbed her purse and headed out to the entered the restaurant and was immediately asked if she had a reservation.

"Oliver," she said.

"Right this way," he said, leading her to a table near the back.

Meredith was seated and began reading her menu. She didn't know when Adam and Tanya would show up, but she was looking forward to seeing them again.

She held the menu in front of her face while she decided what she was going to eat.

Rocky had changed into a pair of khakis and a red polo shirt. He entered the restaurant and was asked if he had a reservations. "DeSantos," he said.

"Oh, of course," he said, grabbing a menu for him.

The waiter approached her and gave her a note. '_Meredith, Something urgent came up and Adam and I won't be able to make it. Have anything you want. Tell the staff it's on me. You can show them this note if they doubt you.'_

Meredith didn't say anything. She figured it would have to be pretty important for her to miss this reunion dinner.

"Mr. DeSantos, I have a message for you," a waiter came up to him as he was being led to a table.

_"Sorry bro, can't make it. We will reschedule. Thanks, Adam,"_

"Well, might as well enjoy this," Rocky said.

The waiter stopped in front of a table that had someone seated at it.

"Sir, is it OK if this young lady joins you for dinner," the waiter said.

He sat down at the table and it was only then that Meredith noticed that someone was seated with her. She handed the other menu over without looking up. Her hand touched the person across from her and she felt the electricity.

She dropped the menu from in front of her and was face to face with her past.

"Rocky," she said in a near whisper.

"Meri," Rocky said, he said at the same time.

***Meredith and Rocky have met each other for the first time in like 12 years. What's going to happen,*** -mereditholiver


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and this plot. Enjoy!

Meredith stared at the man who had haunted her thoughts. The man she loved with all her heart, but broke it, too. She couldn't find her voice.

Rocky looked at Meredith. His 'babe' was just as beautiful as he remembered. He wanted to pinch himself and make sure this wasn't a dream. The dream he had every night and broke his heart when he awoke to find it wasn't real. Staring in to her hazel eyes, he felt something he hadn't felt since that day he last saw her…love.

Meredith's stomach had suddenly become uneasy. Breathing was become more difficult and she was finding it hard not to fall into his arms and kiss every last inch of him. She licked her lips and waited for him to speak.

"Meredith. You look wonderful," he said, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Rocky. You're looking well, yourself," she said, holding his gaze.

Just then a waiter approached the table. "Ms. Oliver, I'm sorry I don't know why Rafe sat this gentleman at your table. Would you like me to seat you somewhere else," he asked.

"No Stuart. I wouldn't mind some company. I would like some red wine, though," she said.

"Of course. Mr..," Stuart said."DeSantos. I would like a beer, please," Rocky said."I'll be back in a moment," Stuart said, rushing off.

Rocky came around and helped Meredith back into her chair. He crossed back to his seat quickly, almost as if he was afraid she would be gone by the time he got back to his seat.

He cleared his throat.

"It's been a while," he said, then mentally kicked himself for stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Too long," she said, looking down at the tablecloth.

"I heard from Tommy that you're a doctor, now. I'm really proud of you. I actually went to you medical school graduation. I just wanted to see for myself that you had kept your dreams alive," he said.

"You were there? Why didn't you say something to me," she asked him.

"Didn't want to ruin it. You looked really happy with Jason. Speaking of Jason, what's with the Oliver business," he asked.

Meredith took a deep breath. "I've left Jason and am filing for divorce. It hasn't felt right for a while," she said.

"I'm sorry, Meri. I know that had to be a tough decision for you," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Not really. Leaving you was a lot harder," she said.

Stuart arrived with their drinks and they clinked their glasses. Meredith took a sip of her wine. She was seeing the man she was still in love with after all this time and they were like strangers.

'Well you are strangers, Meredith. You left him without another word over something stupid and your life hasn't been what you've wanted to for a while now. You need to get to know him again,' she said to herself.

"Are you both ready to order," Stuart asked.

"I'll have a t-bone, medium with the bacon mashed potatoes and the asparagus tips," Meredith said.

"I'll have a t-bone also, rare, with a baked potato and broccoli," Rocky said.

"You haven't changed, I see," Meredith said.

"You'd be surprised," he said, drinking his beer.

"Well, I guess I know why Tommy insisted that I come up here. He set me up," she said.

"Well, Adam asked me up here, so I was set up, too," he said.

The former lovers sat in silence for a while. Neither knowing exactly what they should talk about.

"So, I take it the dojo has become successful," she asked him.

"Yeah it did. I own a dozen studios in Cali. I'm thinking of branching out to New York," he said.

Stuart brought their dinners and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

Halfway through the meal, Meredith put her fork down. Rocky noticed this and put his down as well."I'm really glad that things have worked out well for you," she said.

She pushed her chair out and ran out of the restaurant. Rocky was stunned. He thought she had been on the verge of tears, but he couldn't be sure. He wasn't aware of what he did to make her run out of the restaurant, but he was concerned. He didn't know why she was divorcing Jason, but he thought he could at least be her friend. He told Stuart to send the food to their rooms. He exited the restaurant and instead of going toward the rooms, he headed out the door. Meredith would be by the water. He walked toward the lake.

Meredith pulled out the cell phone and dialed Tommy.

"Meri? Anything wrong," he asked her.

"Did you know Rocky was going to be here? Is this your idea of a vacation? Putting me in the same place as the man I'm still in love with, but can't have? I hate you so much right now, Thomas Michael Oliver," she said into the phone.

"Meri, I didn't know Rocky was going to be there until after I had made your reservation with Adam. I talked to Rocky last night and he said he was going up there to see Adam and I didn't tell you because you would have stayed here. You need to work this out with Rocky. If you get back together, great. If you don't, at least you're friends again," he said.

Meredith was quiet. She sensed he was behind her. It was something she first noticed when they started dating. She felt he was always in tune with her. She told Tommy she'd call him back and ended the call. She placed the phone in her purse.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," she said, without turning around.

"Meri, are you OK," he asked her."I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran out on dinner. It's just a bit hard to see you after all these years," she said.

"I know the feeling. I've dreamed about seeing you again after all these years, but it's a shock that it's actually come true," he said.

He walked up behind her. He was shocked when she leaned back into him. His arms went around her, almost as if by reflex. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and show her how much he missed her. He refrained and instead provided the strong arms she was seeking.

Meredith pulled him toward the gazebo at the end of the little dock. Rocky sat down next to her and Meredith put her head on his shoulder.

"Mer…" he started. Meredith put her finger up to his lips. "Sshh. No talking, please. I just need this for a few minutes. I need to pretend that everything is the way it's supposed to be and not totally screwed up," she said.

Rocky pulled her closer and they watched the sun dip below the water.

Meredith got up, too quickly for Rocky. "Thank you, Rocky. I needed that. Now, I'm going to go back to my room and go to bed. It was really great seeing you again, Rocky," she said and started walking back. She turned around and said, "I meant it when I said you looked good. You do. Better than I remembered." She ran back inside. She hurried to her room, unlocked the door and sat on the couch. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The man she'd been trying to forget for the last 12 years had just appeared in her life. The one man that she wanted more than anything in the world had reappeared in her life and she was sitting in her room. She knew why she was in the room and not out there with him. Because of Jason. It all came back to Jason.

Jason had proposed after her medical school graduation and she had accepted. She had thought it was her only chance to have what she wanted. She cared about Jason. Hell, she had loved him once upon a time and was in love with him when they married, but she had discovered she was in love with the idea of having a husband and family. She didn't want Jason. Not the way he deserved. Of course, she knew about his affair. How could she not? She had been a power ranger after all. She knew when Jason was lying. She also knew who Jason was with when he was 'out.' Meredith had never told Tommy what she suspected, but she thought Kimberly had figured it out. Honestly, Meredith hoped Jason was happy with Katherine because, no matter what, she was going to file for divorce.

Feeling somewhat better, she decided to slip into the hot tub. She found her dark purple bikini in the suitcase and changed out of her dress. She took a towel from the bathroom and went out to the veranda. The setting was wonderful. There were little tiki torches lining the veranda. White Christmas lights were strung in no particular pattern around the area. There was a muted light around the hot tub. Meredith walked to the railing and saw the courtyard with it's colorful lights all around.

She turned around to head back to the hot tub and noticed that she shared her veranda. She was shocked when she saw Rocky standing just outside his door in his red swimming trunks."I didn't know we shared this veranda," she said.

"I didn't either. Think this is an Adam and Tanya Park set up. I can go back inside if you want. I'll wait until you're finished," he said.

Meredith began to shiver. The temperature started to drop, so she turned to him. "Why not," she said.

"Would you like a drink or something," he asked her.

"Remember that time we ran away for the weekend to that cabin at Tahoe and no one knew where we were? We had a hot tub like this one and we ended up playing truth or dare," she said.

"Yeah. I remember that night. That was the night…," he said, before trailing off, not wanting to talk about what happened that night. Not because it wasn't wonderful, but because it was too painful.

"That was the best night of my life, you know," she said.

"Mine, too. I thought our honeymoon would have topped it, but…" he said.

Meredith retrieved a few mini tequila bottles from the mini bar and handed them to Rocky.

He helped her into the hot tub and they each sat on opposite sides. Meredith closed her eyes and looked up. She was remembering that night. Rocky was staring at her. He was remembering that night as well.

_She couldn't believe they had gotten away with it. They had managed to sneak away from Tommy and their friends and go to a cabin at Lake Tahoe for a long weekend. Meredith had a few days off from her classes and Rocky was taking a break from running his business. They had selected an isolated cabin away from their friends and family because it was smothering for and Rocky, a couple since their high school days, had been together for several years. They were talking about moving in together, since she spent most of her time hanging out at Rocky's place. Meredith was living with Tommy at his house while he finished his research for his PhD. Meredith had been working with Kimberly to get her to make contact with her brother. Tommy felt he had moved on from Kimberly and, while he HAD made progress, he hadn't moved on from her because he was STILL in love with her. _

_Rocky had suggested they take a trip away because he knew the pressures of life were getting to Meredith. He wanted to propose to her and he thought this would be the perfect weekend and setting to do it._

_Meredith had insisted that they cook while they were there. That way they didn't have to see people. After dealing with patients and families, she was eager for quiet time away from the hustle and bustle. Rocky just wanted his girlfriend to himself with having to share her with her brother and the medical community. He thought she deserved a break after working extra hard to get through her undergrad to get into medical school early. She didn't want to waste a minute. _

_Meredith had just prepared a wonderful meal of grilled salmon with asparagus tips and roasted red potatoes. Rocky didn't know when she'd learned to cook, but she was AMAZING._

"_Babe, why don't we go to the hot tub and relax for a while," he said. His back was feeling the pain of the drive, but he wasn't going to tell her that._

"_That sounds wonderful. Let me change into my swimsuit and I'll join you," she said._

_Not that it was anyone's business, but Meredith and Rocky hadn't made that final leap in their relationship. Sure they had done a lot of things, but actually having sex was something they hadn't done. They'd talked about it, but they both agreed to wait. They'd know when the time was right and if it wasn't until they got married, then that's the way it would be._

_Rocky had taken the cover off the hot tub and was testing the water, when Meredith came out onto the patio. She was wearing a purple string bikini. It was a bathing suit he'd never seen her in and it looked wonderful on her._

"_Babe, you look incredible," he said, kissing her. Meredith wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she said._

_He helped her get into the hot tub and they cuddled on the same side. They held hands and watched the stars. Then Meredith got an idea. It was a bit corny for the couple, but Rocky thought it would be fun. He had hidden the engagement ring in a cubby hole by the steps that he could easily reach when he was ready. _

"_So are we going to play truth or dare," she asked him._

"_Sure. You want to start," he said._

"_OK. How old were you when you had your first kiss," she asked him._

"_8. It was, of all people, Aisha. We had a thing in elementary school. It was over before the end of the week. But she was my first kiss," he said. "I had no idea! I must tease her about this when I see her again," she said._

_Rocky smiled. "She'll deny it. OK, babe, name the oddest place you've ever kissed someone."_

"_You mean like a physical place," she asked. He nodded._

"_The T-Rex. Jason and I couldn't get away from Tommy, so we went to his zord. It was weird because I couldn't stop seeing us kissing every time we formed the megazord. I was secretly relieved when Jase got the red dragon zord because it didn't have any baggage," she said. "Tell me one thing about you that I don't know."_

_He had his opening and he was going for it. "You don't know that I have a surprise for you tonight," he said._

"_I thought this trip was the surprise," she said._

"_Oh, no. Think we could step out of the hot tub for a minute," he asked._

"_Sure, but it's going to be cold when we get out," she said._

"_Well, the fire is going so, let's go," he said._

_They hurried out of the tub and went inside. Meredith was wrapped in her towel standing in front of the fire. "Now, close your eyes," he said._

_Meredith gave him a look, but closed her eyes. Rocky went back out and grabbed the ring. He took the flowers he had bought and hidden in a cabinet in the cabin and walked over to her. "Meredith," he said, holding out the roses. Meredith took them and smiled at him. As soon as she took them, Rocky got down on one knee and took her hand. Meredith realized what was happening and started crying._

"_Meredith Summer Oliver, you are the most wonderful, perfect woman in the entire world. Would you do me the honor of agreeing to become Mrs. Rocky DeSantos and make me the happiest man in the entire world," he said._

_He opened the box that held an emerald cut diamond with small diamonds around the band. Meredith had commented once that she loved the ring in a magazine. Apparently, Rocky had located it and gotten it for this special occasion._

_Meredith nodded her head and said "Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, yes, yes!" Rocky slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed in front of the fire for, what seemed like hours, before Meredith pulled Rocky toward the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom, Rocky stood just outside._

"_Babe, what are you doing," he asked._

"_Do you really have to ask, Tarzan," she said, causing him to laugh at the use of his nickname._

_She crooked her finger and Rocky followed Meredith into the bedroom. He grabbed her and they started kissing again before falling down on the bed. _

_The newly engaged couple remained in bed for most of the weekend. They shared the hot tub and shower as well as the bed. They had turned a corner in their relationship. It was a magical time for the couple._

_When they packed up to go home, Meredith didn't want to leave. She was afraid the carefree feeling she had at the cabin would be gone when they returned home. _

And reality hit the couple, hard. When they returned home, Meredith was divided between school and the wedding, that Rocky didn't even see her, much less get a chance to make love to her during that time. He was beginning to think she regretted changing their relationship that weekend. He let his male ego get in the way and ruin his relationship with Meredith. He wondered if they hadn't crossed the line when they got engaged, if he would have felt differently.

Meredith had always thought she hadn't shown enough attention to Rocky during that time. They hadn't slept together before that night. Meredith had thought it would bring them closer, but it was the beginning of the end. She had wanted that attention from Rocky, but she didn't have the energy. Their schedules were opposite of each other and it wasn't working. Meredith felt she was just as much to blame for that as he was. But that was in the past. They couldn't go back, they were different people now.

***Hot tub! Everyone knows what happens with hot tubs. Stick around because you definitely won't see this coming. Thanks to Ghostwriter for helping me work this through.*** -mereditholiver


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Meredith opened her eyes and found Rocky staring at her. "What," she said, suddenly embarrassed.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you've gotten more beautiful," he said.

"Rocky DeSantos, are you flirting with me," she asked, smiling. "Could be. I miss that banter with you," he said. "So you want to tell me what's going on with you."

She looked at him from across the hot tub. "Yeah, but not in here. I'm apt to do something I might regret," she said.

"Then let's head inside. You're room or mine," he asked her.

"Yours. I'll go change and meet you in there," she said.

Rocky helped her out of the hot tub like the gentleman he was. He watched Meredith walk to her room and he turned around and went into his. He called room service to see if they would send up some snacks for them to have. He also asked for some lemons for the tequila. He didn't know if Meredith's tastes had changed so he ordered some nachos. She used to love those.

He changed into some karate pants and a red t-shirt. He didn't know why he still preferred red, but he still had a lot of red and blue in his wardrobe. He was sitting on the sofa with the TV on ESPN when Meredith knocked on his veranda door.

He motioned for her to come in and she entered. He had to stop himself. Meredith was wearing yoga pants and a shirt that he assumed was Tommy's. It was white long sleeve and she had a purple tank over it.

"You still raiding Tommy's closet," he asked. She took a seat next to him on the couch and laughed. "Yeah. Old habits die hard," she said.

There was a knock on the door and Rocky got up to answer it. He allowed the staff member to wheel the table with their food on it into the room.

"You didn't eat much at dinner, so I got some snacks. There are nachos here. I know you like them. I even got some lemons in case you want to open that tequila," he said.

"This is nice. Thanks," she put the plate of nachos on the table in front of them and she immediately snatched a chip from the plate. He loved watching her close her eyes as she enjoyed the food.

"Oh, my, these are good! Not as good as your mom's, but they are close. I haven't had Mexican in so long," she said. Rocky could see the sadness in her eyes and his heart broke a bit more for her.

He sat down on the couch next to her and Meredith flipped the TV channel to a movie. "Oh, my gosh. Remember when we went to the movies and saw this one," she asked him.

"Yeah. It was our first 'solo' date," he said.

"Tommy and Kimberly had already made plans to see another movie, because Tommy refused to watch another Christian Slater movie," she said.

"Yeah, the things I did for you. Although the movie is a good one, so it worked out," he said, popping another chip in his mouth.

They watched the movie and finished the nachos.

When the movie was over, the two, who fell into a companionable silence, looked at each decided to talk to her first.

"You want to talk now," he asked. Meredith was leaning on his shoulder, he feet tucked under her.

"I left Jason. He, and Tommy, were going off on these missions. This last one was the worst. He went off to the moon to help in a 'ranger' only mission. And before you ask, I don't think Tommy asked you because of your back. Anyway, he didn't tell me he was going. The only person who knew was Kimberly. Tommy didn't even tell ME! Anyway, Jason got hurt, but didn't tell anyone until they got back to Earth. He was pale and looked awful. I rushed him to the doctor and they said he had a busted some ribs and they were worried about him lacerating his liver or spleen. He didn't, but he was in a lot of pain. He didn't want to tell me what happened. He told the doctor he'd been in a car accident and I went along with it because I didn't know what happened. He told me it wasn't any of my business because it was 'ranger business.' That was it for me. He could've been killed and I wouldn't have known what happened. Then he wouldn't let me take a job in another city because he wanted to be close to the hanger in case something else happened. He didn't want kids now because it wasn't fair if he had to go off. I asked him not to, but he didn't want to listen to me. At least Tommy talks about these things with Kimberly. He doesn't shut her out," she said.

"I had no idea he would keep that from you. If anything I thought Jason was always honest when you were concerned," Rocky said.

"Oh, and his affair was getting a bit much," she said.

"WHAT," Rocky said, choking on his drink.

"Yeah, he didn't think I knew about it, but I did. Bad thing is that he's cheating with Katherine. I don't understand it myself. Anyway, I left yesterday afternoon and told him I was filing for divorce. I stayed with Tommy and that's how I wound up here. I'm going to have to find another job when I get home," she said. She eyed the lemon on the table and poured herself a shot. She took it and set her shot glass back on the table.

Rocky was pissed. Actually he was beyond pissed. How could Jason take someone that he claimed to love, even when Rocky was with her, and treat her that way. He didn't understand it at all.

"Meri, you deserve so much better," he said, putting his arm around her and rubbing her upper arm.

"That's why I left. The more I think about it the more I feel I married Jason so I could have what I wanted: a husband and family. Now, I have neither," she said.

Rocky didn't like it when she acted that way.

"How come you aren't with someone," she asked him.

"They couldn't compete with a ghost," he said.

"What," she asked.

"Every woman I dated after you always complained about me still loving you. They said I was in love with a person that didn't exist. After a while I just stopped trying. They were right. I couldn't forget you," he said.

"I miss you," she whispered. "I miss you, too, so much," he answered.

Rocky tilted her head toward his and their lips met in their first kiss in more than a decade. The kiss, while short, was exactly what she needed. It awakened feelings in her that she hadn't felt since high school. It was nothing like what she felt with Jason.

When Rocky pulled away, he held a questioning look in his eye. Meredith smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss. Soon they were in full make out mode on the couch. Meredith had shed Rocky of his shirt and she was straddling him on the couch in her bra. Feeling uncomfortable about being on the sofa, Rocky stood up, holding on to Meredith as they kissed. He went into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. He positioned himself over her and they began kissing again.

Soon they had crawled under the covers and reignited the passion that Meredith had no idea she still possessed.

Rocky showed Meredith everything she was missing. They kissed and wrapped themselves up in each other.

They fell asleep, Rocky holding Meredith as close as possible. He feared she would be gone in the morning and wanted to make sure he knew if she left.

He breathed in her scent. Her shampoo smelled a bit like violets and coconut oil. She had a peaceful smile on her face and he closed his eyes, realizing his dream had come true.

***They reunited, but, as with all good stories, this is going to be a really rocky road. Better get the Dramamine!*** -mereditholiver


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Meredith was awakened by an alarm. She reached to the table to turn off her phone, but realized it wasn't her phone. She opened her eyes and noticed the arm wrapped securely around her waist. She looked behind her and saw the form of Rocky in the spot next to her. He heard the alarm and stirred. When he felt her in his arms, his eyes popped open. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and turned it off. He saw Meredith smiling at him."Morning," she said.

"Morning, babe. How did you sleep," he asked her, kissing her.

"Wonderfully," she said. "You."

"Best sleep I've had in 12 years," he said and he meant it.

"What are we going to do today," she asked.

"Well, Adam has a boat ride on my itinerary. Sound fun," he asked."Yeah. I'll go shower and I'll meet you in the lobby for breakfast and we can go for the ride," she said.

She picked up her pants from the floor and, using the bed spread as a cover, went and retrieved her shirt from the living room. She threw the shirt over her head and left the comforter on the floor. Rocky, who had pulled his boxers back on by that time, wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hurry back," he said.

She kissed him, "Don't worry," she said before leaving to go to her room.

Rocky went to his small carry on bag and pulled out his bottle of pills. This was the only reminder of what he had faced over the last few months. His cell rang just as he finished his pills.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey man! Did you have a good time last night," Adam asked.

"You set me up, you dirty rat," Rocky said, laughing.

"Hey, I want my best friend to be happy again. You've been through too much. As I've said before, I'm on the side of true love," Adam said.

"Well, we had a great time last night. We're going on the boat ride after breakfast," he said.

"That's great. Wait. Did she just leave your room," Adam asked,

Rocky was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Did you have any problems," he asked,

"No, it was like nothing had ever happened. Meredith didn't even notice," he said.

"That's great news. Was this the first time since your surgery," Adam asked.

"Yeah, first time in more than two years, man."

"Wow! I'm glad everything worked like it's supposed to and that you didn't have any problems," Adam said.

"Well, I have my appointment with you in a few weeks so you can check my blood work and everything. I'm ready to have this thing beat," Rocky said.

"Got that right. Well, how about we REALLY do dinner tonight," Adam asked.

"Sounds good. I'm sure Meri will agree," Rocky said.

"Did you tell her," Adam asked.

"No, not yet. I don't want her pity," Rocky said."She would never pity you. She deserves to know, don't you think."

"I'll tell her when I'm ready. I won't keep it from her," Rocky said.

"See you later, than," Adam said.

Rocky hung up and went to the shower. He couldn't believe how perfect last night was. He had his swan back in his arms and, if he had anything to say about it, she wasn't going to leave. He was going to help her file for her divorce from Jason and then they could live the life they had always wanted. Rocky was feeling pretty good.

Meredith stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over her. She had never felt so alive before. Nothing Jason had said or done for her could affect her the way just one look from Rocky could.

She stepped out of the shower and pulled a pair of blue jeans and a purple top from the dresser. She brushed her damp hair and put it in a ponytail. She slipped on her sneakers and, grabbing a long sleeved shirt, just in case, she took her small billfold and put it in her pocket. She pulled the door shut behind her and headed toward the lobby.

Rocky was already there, wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve blue t-shirt that he pushed the sleeves up. She couldn't help but admire the man. Time had been good to him. He wasn't as defined, muscularly as before, but hitting thirty had affected all them in different ways.

She walked to Rocky who immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Adam and Tanya approached the new couple.

"Glad to see things are the way they should be," Adam said.

"It's great to see this," Tanya said.

Meredith smiled up at Rocky who kissed her. He was so happy he couldn't help but smile.

***They are back together, but what's Rocky hiding.*** -mereditholiver


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Meredith and Rocky spent the remainder of their week together. They were either in his suite or her suite. They went hiking, swimming, got massages in the resort spa and just sat around doing nothing but being together.

As the final day of their 'vacation' came near, Meredith started having doubts about where they would go from here.

She had contacted Billy about filing for divorce from Jason. Billy had been shocked by the request, but promised he would file the necessary paperwork and have Jason served with papers the following Monday. She figured he would ask Zack to represent him and she didn't mind. She just knew, regardless of what happened with Rocky, that she had divorce him. She hoped he wouldn't contest it and he could be with Katherine freely.

She'd also checked her email and found two job offers were still open. The one from Sinai in LA and another at the Brooklyn Women's Hospital in New York City. Meredith would have a lot to think about when she returned home. She thought about the NYC offer. If Rocky wanted to open a school in NYC, then that job was perfect for her. If he didn't, the job in LA was a good choice.

She couldn't wait to see him, but was afraid that her leaving would cause her to lose him forever. She didn't think she could handle that.

Rocky had told her to dress up that final night. She put on her little black dress, emphasis on little, and her strappy heels. Rocky had arranged for a candlelight dinner for there last night at the resort. He had asked for the kitchen to prepare salmon with lemon pepper, steamed asparagus tips with hollandaise sauce, petite roasted red potatoes and a shrimp salad with vinaigrette dressing.

When Meredith arrived at the gazebo she was amazed. She couldn't believe Rocky had gone to all that trouble for her. He pulled out her chair and placed a light kiss on her lips before he sat in his chair.

Meredith dug into her food and couldn't believe how good it tasted. They ate in silence for the majority of the meal. Meredith was enjoying his company. The fact that he was here was enough for her.

When they were finished, Rocky took her hand and they went for a walk around the flower garden.

"I can't believe how this week started and how it has ended," she said

"I know. It's been amazing," he said.

They each took a deep breath knowing they couldn't ignore the elephant in the room any longer, Meredith spoke, "What are we going to do tomorrow," she said.

"I hate to think about us being separated again," he said.

"We really can't see each other until my divorce is final," she said.

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand," he said.

The two fell into silence and walked hand-in-hand around the paths.

They spent one final night in each other's arms before the alarm brought them back to reality. Rocky helped Meredith pack her stuff in Tommy's Jeep. He kissed her goodbye. "I love you. I never stopped," he said."I love you, too. I never stopped, either," she said.

They embraced one final time before Meredith, reluctantly pulled away from him and got behind the wheel. She drove off, determined not to cry because she knew they would be back together. She planned to call Billy and find out when it was OK for her to date. Until then, she'd sneak around to see Rocky. She wasn't letting him go again.

Rocky watched her go. His heart was aching, but he knew he'd see her again. He was going to be with the swan and nothing was going to stop him. He hadn't told Meredith his secret, but he'd wait until he saw Adam before he made any decisions.

He got in his vehicle and drove off in the opposite direction from Meredith. He headed home suddenly not eager to throw himself into his work. His first order of business was to hire people to do stuff for him.

Meredith called Billy and he explained that once she had filed, she was free to do what she wanted, except get married. She could marry the day after the divorce was final, but he didn't advise that. He told her that, unless Jason contested it, it would be final in six months. Meredith didn't know if she could wait that long.

She thanked Billy and hung up.

The trip back to Tommy's passed quickly. She was surprised when an hour into the trip, Rocky called her because, "I just had to hear your voice."

Meredith had been near tears. Rocky was so sweet to her and she couldn't believe what had happened between them.

When she got back to Tommy's, she saw Jason's car was in his driveway. Steeling herself for the conversation she was going to have, she entered the house.

"Hey, Tommy," she called.

"Meri. You're back," Kimberly said.

"Yeah. What's Jason doing here," she asked.

He got your divorce papers today and he came by to talk about them," Kimberly said.

"Where is he," she asked.

"Tommy's study," she said.

Meredith thanked her sister-in-law and headed into the study. ***What's Jason going to say to Meredith.*** -mereditholiver


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and Meredith.

"You know," he said without turning around to see her."Yes. I've known for a few months now, but I was too tired to fight with you," I said.

"I'm sorry about the way things turned out. I should have known that you weren't happy, but I was to busy trying to save everyone, including you that I didn't get it. Katherine helped me see that. I realized I had been taking you for granted and putting your dreams on the back burner. Can you ever forgive me for turning our marriage into a mockery," he said.

"Of course I forgive you. If you sign the papers and don't contest this, it can be over in six months," she said.

"That's probably for the best . I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"I know that, Jason. I never meant to hurt you. That's why I'm filing now instead of years from now. You deserve happiness also. Why don't you try dating Kat instead of letting her be the other woman," she said.

Jason, pondering her request, nodded his head. "Sounds like a great idea," he said.

Meredith hugged Jason. He walked out the door and got in his car. Meredith watched him pull away from the house and went back to find Tommy.

She went into the kitchen and heard Kimberly screaming at Tommy in the basement.

Flipping the dinosaurs head to unlock the door, Meredith descended the stairs and found Kimberly reading Tommy the riot act, only, Tommy wasn't there.

"Kimmy, are you yelling at yourself," I asked.

"No, your idiot brother. Ask him what he did to himself," she said, pointing her finger at him.

"OK, Tommy what did you do to make Kimberly so upset," she asked.

"I'm a ranger again," said someone from inside the room. The invisible man picked up a towel from the table so IMeredith at least knew where he was.

"WHAT," she screamed at her brother. Kimberly stood next to Meredith with a smug look on her face. "Tommy said you would side with him on this one, but you just proved your brother wrong. While you were gone he managed to get himself encased in amber. I get sent on some stupid wild goose chase while Hayley and the others try to figure out what happened to him. When I come home, I find him like this," she said. Tommy was, once again, feeling the wrath of Kimberly. "HOW did this happen? Actually, I don't want to know because chances are it will be really stupid and something only Tommy Oliver could get himself into," she said.

"Meri, how was the resort," Tommy asked, trying to take the heat off of him for a moment.

"It was wonderful. Despite you two setting me up, I had a wonderful time," she said.

Kimberly looked at Meredith. A huge grin splashed across her face and she smacked Tommy in the stomach. Tommy grunted. How Kimberly knew exactly where he was surprised Meredith.

"What was that for," Tommy asked.

"Do you see the look on your sister's face," Kimberly asked. "Your sister slept with Rocky. And judging by the smile on her face it was more than once. Are we to assume that you and Rocky are back together," Kimberly asked.

"My sex life is no one's business but mine. But, Rocky and I did get back together," she said.

"Ugh! Why am I hearing about my sister's sex life," Tommy asked.

Kimberly laughed. "I want all the details," she said.

"No way! Look, I won't kiss and tell, but I will say this: Rocky is the same man that I loved all those years ago. Nothing about him has changed. II can't wait to see him again," she said.

Without waiting for a comment from Kim or Tommy, she went upstairs. She took her suitcase to the guest room that would become her home for a few weeks. She sat on the bed and pushed the speed dial for Rocky.

"Babe! I was just going to call you," he said when he answered."Really? Well, I had to hear your voice. I'm back at Tommy's and I think I'm going to stay here until I decide which new job I'm going to take. Have you decided if you're going to open a school in New York or not," she asked him."Don't know. I've got to crunch the numbers. I might, but I'm not going to move there, unless I had to," he said.

"Well, I have a job offer in New York and one in LA. I don't know which one to take. They're both basically the same position, just in different parts of the country," she said.

"If you take the one in LA, you'd be near me," he said.

"That's what I was thinking," she said.

"So, take the job in LA. I know you can't live with me right now, but we can find you a short term lease on an apartment. We can find our own place while we're waiting on your divorce to be final, just in case you don't like my house," he said.

"That sounds great. I'll email them and let them know I'm interested. I can, hopefully, make a long weekend out of it and stay with you," she said.

"Perfect," he said.

The two started talking about what had happened since they last saw each other at the resort. Meredith told him about what she'd walked into when she came back to Tommy's and Jason agreeing to not contest the divorce.

Rocky expressed his relief. That meant he could be with her that much sooner.

They talked for two hours before sleep started to catch up with both. They had spent many hours together in bed, but they hadn't been sleeping.

"I love you, babe," Rocky said."I love you, too, Tarzan," she said.

She ended the call. She spied the box sitting on the desk, just as she left it a week ago when she'd opened the box and took out the framed picture of her and Rocky from Adam and Tanya's wedding. The photographer had wanted everyone looking at the camera, but in this shot, Meredith and Rocky were looking at each other. The photographer had snapped the shot and Meredith had ordered a print of it when she'd seen it because she thought they looked so much in love. She placed the picture on the bedside table.

She went downstairs to grab a sandwich before she went to bed. Her talk with Rocky had put her in a good mood. Kimberly was sitting at the counter drinking some tea when Meredith came downstairs.

"Meri! I have made you a cup of tea and you are going to sit down and dish. I had Tommy make you a sandwich," Kimberly sat at the counter with Kimberly. "Tommy's not around being invisible is he," Meredith asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No, he's still downstairs. Hayley and the kids are trying to figure out how to get him back. I would like to have your brother back in a form I can see," she said.

"What do you want to know," Meredith asked Kimberly.

"How was it seeing him after all that time," Kim asked.

"Probably like it was for you when you saw Tommy for the first time after all those years," she said.

"That powerful? Wow, so I take it he hasn't changed, at least not in the important ways," Kim asked.

"No, he's still the same wonderful guy he was 12 years ago. You know, that fight we had, I made too much out of it. If I had just talked to him about it, I wouldn't have gone through all this," Meredith said.

"I know the feeling. So, how was the sex," Kimberly asked.

***Talk about bold, Kimberly Hart! Jason's going to hook up with Katherine. Don't you LOVE it when that happens.*** -mereditholiver


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and this plot.

Meredith spit her tea out of her mouth and started laughing. "You don't pull any punches, do you, Kimmy," she said.

Kim shook her head. "Spill."

"The sex was wonderful. I've never felt like that before. Well, when I was with Rocky before," she said, smiling at the memory.

"Ok, maybe I don't want to know about that," Kim said.

"I'm really happy. I've realized where I've needed to be and who I should be with. I love him. I guess I never stopped," Meredith said.

"It's good to see you happy," Kim said.

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to head up to bed. My vacation exhausted me. Good night. Night, Tommy. I know you're behind the pantry door," she said before heading upstairs.

"Told you she'd know you were here. Hope hearing about that taught you to not eavesdrop. Especially if you're invisible," Kimberly said.

Rocky walked around his house. He had a bounce to his step that he'd been missing. He'd placed a call to his assistant asking her to arrange some interviews with various people and companies that could take on the duties at the dojos. She was surprised by his request, but promised she'd work on it first thing in the morning.

He thought about what had happened to him. Rocky hadn't told Meredith what had happened to him after her medical school graduation. He hadn't wanted to burden her with what had happened. He'd come face to face with his own mortality. In all the years he'd fought as a power ranger, he hadn't faced an opponent as big as this one. Seven years ago, Rocky had been diagnosed with testicular cancer. The diagnosis had been a fluke. He'd gone to see his doctor about a physical before a big karate tournament. His doctor didn't like something in his blood work and had sent him to another doctor who suspected he had cancer. A quick exam told the doctor everything he had suspected. Rocky was sent to an oncologist. Rocky was shocked when his oncologist turned out to be Adam. Adam was saddened to hear what was happening to his best friend, but he decided on an aggressive treatment.

A week later, Adam had Rocky getting his first radiation treatment. He'd encouraged Rocky to see a urologist about storing his sperm, incase he wanted to have children. He hadn't thought about a family in several years, but decided to do it, just in case. He visited the urologist prior to the radiation.

He'd gone to have the treatment daily for 15 days, stopping off on the way home from his LA dojo. He had surgery to remove the cancer and required some reconstruction. It seemed a radical approach, but Rocky had wanted the best possible outcome. Adam predicted the cancer wouldn't spread, but was mum on whether he would be able to father children without the use of artificial insemination.

Rocky was just relieved that it was a success. As much as he hated being alone, dying was not something he planned on doing.

He'd had some problems with sex in the beginning. He would be embarrassed by it and tell the woman he was with what had happened. The women he'd been with since the surgery and Meredith hadn't understood what happened. He finally gave up and hadn't been with any woman in more than two years.

The problems he'd experienced before hadn't materialized with Meredith. He took that as a good sign.

He headed off to bed, remembering his week with Meredith. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Meredith woke up early. She was still tired, but sleep had eluded her. She went downstairs to get a glass of milk. She had gotten an email the night before suggesting she come to LA for an interview Thursday afternoon. She had emailed them back and said she'd be there. She hadn't called Rocky, but she was going to first thing in the morning.

She got her milk and went back upstairs. She crawled back under the covers and dreamed of being with Rocky again.

When she awoke the next morning, it was 9 o'clock. She stretched and grabbed her clothes for a shower. She knew she had the house to herself. Tommy and Kimberly were both working. Hayley, with some help from Billy, managed to bring Tommy back without cause any problems. Meredith was almost certain Tommy would have had something happened to him during the process. She showered and went downstairs to eat. She pulled out her cell and called Rocky.

"Babe, how's your morning," he said.

"Great. Just woke up. I have some news for you," she said.

"Really," he said.

"Yep. I've got an interview Thursday afternoon in LA. Can I stay with you," she asked.

"Of course. Why don't you come up now? I mean, you don't have anything planned do you," he asked.

Meredith thought and realized he was right. She was using all her vacation time, which was three weeks, to get away and this would qualify.

"OK. Can you send me the address to your place to my phone," she asked.

"Of course. Let me know when you leave so I can make sure to look out for you," he said."I'll do it. I'll see you in a few hours," she said.

"Can't wait. Love you, babe," he said.

"Love you, too," she said.

She ended the call and dialed Tommy's cell. She left a message that she was going to be at Rocky's for the next few days. She knew he'd call if there was a problem. She ran back upstairs and packed a suitcase with her clothes and a duffle with the rest of what she'd need.

She locked Tommy's house and got into her Jeep, which Tommy had parked in front of the house. She pulled up the message and plugged the address into her GPS. She called Rocky and said she was on her way and set off for Rocky's place.

***Meredith's heading to Rocky's. Here's where it gets interesting. Now you know Rocky's secret, but Meredith doesn't. Is she going to find out?*** -mereditholiver


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

She pulled up to a rather large house in a gated subdivision. Rocky had put her name on the list and Meredith had been amazed at the sizes of some of the homes. She parked her car in the circular driveway and, before she could get out of the car, Rocky was there, pulled her into his embrace.

"I've missed you, so much," he said.

"I've missed you, too," she said.

He led her into his house.

Meredith was impressed with he way the house was decorated.

"This is a beautiful house, Rocky," she said.

"My mom had a lot to do with it. I wouldn't know what goes with what. The entire house would end up looking like my bedroom," he said.

He led Meredith upstairs. "Do you want to share with me or do you want your own room," he asked.

"Duh, I'll share with you," she said, playfully punching him in the arm.

Rocky sat the suitcases inside his room. Meredith spotted the king-sized bed with black headboard and the black furniture that was inside the space. 'A little overkill, but I could get used to it,' she thought to herself.

Rocky took her on a tour of the rest of the house and then announced he was taking her out to dinner. They went to Chablis, a hot new restaurant with a club attached to it called Champagne.

Meredith finished her shrimp scampi and Rocky was dragging her to the dance floor.

The couple partied for hours before heading back to his house. Meredith ran up the stairs with Rocky right behind her. He caught her, spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. He pushed her into the bedroom and they fell down on the bed.

Soon clothing was flying every which way as Meredith and Rocky gave into their passions, once again.

As they laid in bed enjoying the afterglow, Meredith decided nothing was going to ruin this for her.

They spent the next three days preparing Meredith for her interview and Meredith helping with the dojos.

When she returned Thursday evening from her interview she could hardly contain her excitement.

"What, babe," Rocky said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"They offered me the job. Right there after the interview," she said."That's great. You going to take it," he asked.

"Of course. I have to get all my stuff because I start there in two weeks," she said."We can go to Tommy's Saturday and pick up the rest of your stuff," he said.

"I should probably find an apartment first," she said.

"Nonsense. I know we said we wouldn't discuss this, but you should move in here. You can even have one of the guest rooms if it would feel more proper to you," he said.

"I might store my stuff in there, but you aren't kicking me out of the bed for any reason," she said.

Rocky laughed. He kissed the woman who had been a big part of his life for so many years, even when she was out of it.

Meredith spent the next few weeks putting her own touches to Rocky's space. He loved it. Meredith wasn't overly girly, so he knew that she wouldn't make his house too unrecognizable.

Six weeks into their living situation, Meredith wasn't feeling well. She had been sick all morning and was unable to keep anything down. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was wrong with her. She went to work and begged her stomach to cooperate with her for the day. Surprisingly, her day was light. Meredith enjoyed her new job as an OB\GYN with a specialty in high risk care. When the end of the day came, Meredith was relieved she wasn't the on-call doctor. She stopped off at the drugstore and picked up something she needed and headed home.

She arrived home and went directly to the bathroom. She pulled the pregnancy test out of the shopping. As a doctor, she had conducted this test a million times on her patients, but she was reading the directions over and over. She peed on the stick and set it on the counter, waiting for it to do it's thing. Right away two pink lines appeared on the stick. Meredith was pregnant. With Rocky's baby. She couldn't contain her excitement. She called Rocky to see when he'd be home. He told her he was pulling into the development. She hung up the phone and waited for him.

***Meredith's pregnant. How's Rocky going to react? How's Tommy going to react? Is it going to interfere with her divorce plans?*** -mereditholiver


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

"Babe, I'm home," Rocky called from the foyer."Come up here," she said.

Rocky took the steps two at a time. He found Meredith in the bathroom."What's wrong, babe," he said.

"Rocky, I have something important to tell you," she said."What's that," he asked her.

Meredith grabbed the pregnancy test and handed it to him.

"What," he said, starting at it.

"Do you know what that's telling us? It's telling us that we're going to be parents! I'm pregnant, Rocky," she said, a mile-wide grin on her face.

Rocky's happy demeanor was quickly replaced by anger.

"What the hell," he said.

"Aren't you happy," she asked him.

"Why should I be? I find out my girlfriend, who I love more than my own life, has been cheating on me and trying to pass off the proof of the affair as my own," he said.

Meredith stared at him. Her face had fallen into a frown. "What do you mean, cheating on you? Rocky, you're the only man I've been with in eight months," she said."So you say. I had radiation treatment for testicular cancer and last check up my sperm count was non-existent. I'm sterile, Meredith. I can't have children the conventional way," he said.

Meredith stared at him. He was now telling her that he'd battled cancer. He was also telling her that he didn't believe that the baby was his. Meredith knew it was, but the look on Rocky's face was one of betrayal.

"I don't know what they told you, but it is possible for your sperm count to come up gradually after radiation. It only takes one sperm, Rocky," she said, trying to get him to smile.

"No. Not possible," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go grab a hotel room. Have your stuff out of here by tomorrow afternoon or I'll throw everything on the lawn," he said before walking out of the room and retreating down the stairs. Meredith didn't hear the slamming of the door. It was drowned by the breaking of her heart.

He got in his truck and speed away from his house. He drove to the nearest hotel and got himself a room. He didn't know what he was going to do. Meredith had shown him a pregnancy test and she was ecstatic that she was pregnant. The look on her when he had told her what happened broke his heart. She honestly believed the baby was his, but he knew differently. He was going to talk to Adam tomorrow at his doctor's appointment. He couldn't believe what had happened. For nearly two months they had been so happy. Now, it was gone like a sandcastle at high tide.

Meredith sat on the bathroom floor. She couldn't believe that after everything they had been through, he would think she had cheated on him. Meredith couldn't believe he'd thought that. It was a bit too much for got up off the floor and got her cell phone off the counter. She called Tommy.

"Meri, what's the matter," he asked.

"Can you come up and help me get my stuff. Rocky told me to leave," she said, crying into the phone.

"Why," he asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Can you come and help," she asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there shortly," he said before ending the went about packing her stuff, sobbing the whole time.

Tommy arrived with a truck and they put what they could in his truck and Meredith's Jeep. Tommy left a note on the counter telling Rocky that he was coming by to get the rest of her stuff and have a 'talk' with him.

Tommy's eyes flashed green as he thought of what Meredith was going through again because of Rocky.

They drove to his house and Meredith parked her Jeep in his driveway and they went inside.

Meredith was shell-shocked. Tommy wrapped his sister in his arms and led her to the couch. Kimberly had heard them come in and came downstairs. Seeing the state Meredith was in, Kimberly rushed to her sister-in-law and wrapped her arms around her as well.

"What happened," she asked Tommy.

"Rocky told her to leave. She hasn't said anything except that," he said.

"Meri, what happened. I thought everything was wonderful," Kimberly said.

Meredith raised her head and sniffled. Wiping her face she turned to Tommy.

"Everything was great until today when I told him I was pregnant. He told me there was no way it was his child. He said he'd had radiation treatment for testicular cancer and he was sterile. Did you know about that," she asked her brother.

"No, I would have said something to you if I had," he said.

"I tried to tell him it only takes one sperm to get pregnant, but there was nothing changing his mind. What am I going to do, Tommy? I'm pregnant and the father just kicked me out of his life. He's convinced I cheated on him and got pregnant and am trying to pass it off as his. I've only ever been with two men in my life, Tommy. Jason and Rocky. What am I going to do," Meredith sobbed. Tommy held his sister while she cried. He looked at Kimberly, not sure what to do.

"Meri, let's go lay down. Don't want anything to happen to that baby. Come on," Kimberly said, leading her up to the guest room. Meredith was silent. She hadn't said a word and Kimberly covered her up on the bed. She left the room and returned to her husband.

"What happened," she asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to talk to Rocky about it," Tommy said. "How he could he think the worst of someone he claims to love more than life itself. If Meredith said it's Rocky's child, then that should be enough for him. It is for me."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist. "We'll get it figured out. We're going to have a little niece or nephew that's going to be about the same age as our little one," she said.

Tommy kissed Kimberly and thought about his sister. He was going to have to fix this, somehow.

***What's going to happen now? Tommy going to go all Evil Green Ranger or what? Is Meredith going to be OK?*** -mereditholiver


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Rocky awoke. He was in a hotel room. The bottle of whiskey on the floor explained why he was still in his clothes from yesterday and why he was sprawled out on the bed, face down.

Meredith, the woman he loved, had told him she was pregnant. She had cheated on him, with who he wasn't sure, but he knew she had. It wasn't possible that the baby was his.

He rolled over, his head and stomach protesting that action. He decided to catch a cab back to his house, he'd pick up his truck later.

He arrived home and found Meredith had cleaned her stuff out of his house.

He walked through and found the note from Tommy. He didn't care. Meredith could tell Tommy whatever she wanted, he would know the truth.

He went upstairs to shower and change his clothes. He had a check up with Adam this morning and knew his friend would read him the riot act for drinking himself into oblivion like he had last night. He didn't care. Nothing could help with the pain he was feeling. And it hurt so much more the second time around.

He called another taxi to take him back to the hotel. He went inside and checked out. He got in his truck and drove to Adam's office. It was in a modest high-rise just outside of downtown.

He went inside and checked in with the receptionist.

"Good morning, Mr. DeSantos. Dr. Park is waiting for you in his office. Go on back," Stacy, Adam's long-time receptionist said.

Rocky smiled a smile he didn't feel at her and went back. Stacy had asked him out one time and they had gone, but she'd been the first one to get him to admit he still loved Meredith. She hadn't held in hard feelings for him and was still nice to him when he came to the office.

Rocky walked down the familiar hallway and knocked on Adam's door. He heard a 'come in,' and opened the door. Adam was on the phone and motioned for Rocky to take a seat.

"I'll talk to him. I'll find out what's going on. Promise. Bye," Adam said. Adam faced his best friend. "What the hell is your problem."

Rocky was shocked by Adam's display of anger.

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"You look like hell, which tells me you got wasted last night. Kimberly just called me and told me that she has a sobbing sister-in-law on her hands, an angry rainbow ranger and, oh yeah, the purple swan is PREGNANT! She mentioned you kicked Meredith out of your house after finding out that little piece of information," Adam said.

"She cheated on me Adam and got pregnant by that person. I may love her, but I can't be with her if I can't trust her," Rocky said.

"What makes you think she cheated," Adam asked.

"She's pregnant. I was told last month at my appointment that I was still sterile. How could I have gotten Meri pregnant," he said.

"That's why you're here. I got those results myself and called the lab. They got your results mixed up with someone else's. Today I'm going to take a sample and send it off, but I think you can have children without modern science," Adam said.

Rocky looked at his friend, dumbfounded. "You mean this could have been a mistake? I've ruined my life for a lab mistake? When will you know for sure," Rocky asked.

"As soon as you give me a sample, I'll take it into the lab. All I have to do is look at it under the microscope and I'll have the answer. Now, it's not my area of expertise, but treating your type of cancer as I have for a while now, I know what to look for. We have to wait 30 minutes before I can look. Go, give me a sample and we'll find the answer," Adam said.

Rocky took the cup off Adam's desk and went into the private bathroom. He created his sample and brought it back to Adam.

Adam took it back to his lab, leaving Rocky to think in his office. He was getting anxious. He couldn't believe that he might have ruined his chances with Meredith based on a mistake. If it was a mistake, he hoped he'd be able to get Meredith back. He hoped he hadn't ruined everything.

Adam came back into the office. "Come on man, let's go get some coffee or something. We have some time before I can check your results. Let's talk about what happened with Meredith," Adam said. They walked out the back door, waving to one of the nurses. Adam had cleared his schedule for the morning because he wanted to talk about what had happened with Meredith. Tommy had called him earlier to see if he knew what happened. Adam didn't. He told Tommy that the last time he had spoken to Rocky, they were getting along well. Rocky wanted to propose and marry Meredith after her divorce from Jason was finalized. He told Tommy he'd see what had happened. Kimberly had called that morning to let Adam know that Meredith was a mess and she was pregnant. Suddenly, Adam had known exactly what had happened between his two friends.

They walked to a coffee shop. Adam ordered two coffees and two Danish before setting down with Rocky at a quiet outside table.

"Spill," he told his friend.

"Meri and I were getting along so well. She was working here and things seemed to be going great. I was going to get a ring and all that and then yesterday happened. I came home and Meri was ecstatic about something. She showed me a positive pregnancy test. She was so happy, Adam. She said we were going to be parents. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I was told I couldn't have children, so I assumed she had cheated on me with someone else. I told her to get out and I went to a hotel. I got a bottle and that's all I remember until I woke up this morning still in my clothes facedown on a hotel bed. I should have been at home, with Meri," Rocky said.

The men finished their Danish and took their coffee and walked back to Adam's office.

"Bro, if I'm right about this test, you need to do some heavy duty apologizing. I wouldn't be surprised if she never speaks to you again and Tommy kills you," Adam said.

"Just find out. I'll figure out how to make it up to her when I know the truth," Rocky said.

Adam left the office and went to the lab. He returned twenty minutes later with the results.

"I'll get them verified, but you, my friend, can have children the old fashioned way," Adam said, patting his friend on the back.

"You mean… Meredith's baby IS mine? I'm going to be a dad! Adam, I'm going to be a father," Rocky said. Adam was happy for his friend, but he had to bring reality into the equation.

"You are the father, but you want to be a dad to that baby, you need to talk to Meredith," he said.

"I know. Think I can do it without getting killed," Rocky asked.

"Don't know. Is she working today," Adam asked.

"No, she was going to get some stuff for the house today. I'm going to Tommy's," Rocky said. He thanked Adam and headed out the door.

Adam picked up the phone and called Kimberly.

"Rocky's on his way there. Can you convince Meredith to listen to him. Rocky knows he has a BIG apology to make," he said.

Kimberly assured Adam she'd get Meredith to talk to Rocky.

***HOORAY! Is Meredith going to forgive Rocky or is Tommy going to give Rocky a massive beat down?***


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Rocky got in his truck and headed toward Tommy's house, an hour and a half south of LA. He stopped off at the jewelry store.

"Mr. DeSantos, you're back," the owner, Mrs. Ridgeway said.

"Yes, ma'am and I would like to get that ring I had you help me with yesterday. I want to take it today," he said.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She returned a few seconds later with the black velvet box that held the perfect ring for Meredith.

He handed her his credit card, signed the slip and headed to Tommy's. He only hoped that he could convince Meredith to forgive him, again and marry him. 'Times like this, I wish I could still teleport,' he thought to himself.

He drove down the freeway and headed toward Reefside. He arrived at Tommy's house and jumped out of the truck. He walked to the house and rang the doorbell. He hoped what he had to say would be enough to get her to forgive him.

Kimberly opened the door. "About time you showed up. Adam called and said you were on your way. I hope you can fix this. Tommy's not a happy man right now," she said.

"Rocky, why don't you come downstairs and spar with me," Tommy said. Rocky hadn't heard him coming upstairs from the basement. Tommy had a look on his face that Rocky had seen whenever someone had threatened Kimberly. He never thought he'd see it directed at him.

"Tommy, don't. Meredith would kill you if you do anything to Rocky. He may have acted like a jerk, but your sister loves him," Kimberly said.

"Easy Tommy. I know you want to beat the crap out of me and I deserve it. But can I first see if Meredith. I would like the last sight I see before I die to be her beautiful face," Rocky said.

Tommy's eyes flashed green, but his face softened. "Fine. If Meri wants to talk, I'll spare your life," Tommy said.

"Stop going all Evil Green Ranger on him, Handsome. Can't you see how much he's hurting right now. And how scared of you he is," Kimberly said.

"You have a plan, Rocko," Tommy asked.

"I do, sort of. I have this," he said showing Tommy the velvet box he'd picked up. "I just hope I can get her to forgive me. I can't say I'm sorry because she won't like that. All I can say is that I was wrong. I should never have accused her of something like that without proof or without talking with her. Where is she," he asked.

"Upstairs. Second door on the right," Kim said. She handed the ring back to Rocky. "That might do the trick," she said, smiling at him.

Rocky walked passed them and headed upstairs. He approached the door and knocked.

"I'm fine, Kimberly, just leave me alone," Meredith said from behind the door.

Rocky knocked again. "Go away, Tommy," she said. He knocked a third time and Meredith opened the door. She tried to shut the door when Rocky stuck his foot in it. He hid the grimace of pain from the door on his foot and pushed the door open. Meredith walked back to the bed.

"Babe, can I talk to you," Rocky asked, entering the room.

"What the hell are you doing here," she flinched. He had never heard Meredith speak that way before.

"Babe, I know I screwed up, royally, but I want to apologize," he started.

"I don't want to hear I'm sorry from you, ok. I've had it," she said.

"I'm not going to say that. I was wrong. I should have trusted you more than that. I should have told you what happened to me and why I didn't think it was possible that you were pregnant with my baby. I know, now, that's not true. But, I should have known because I know how much you love me. You have no idea how much I love you and how, if it were me in your shoes, I would tell me to go to hell and never come back. I wouldn't blame you if you cut me out of your child's life because I don't deserve it. We've been given the best gift. Not only have we got a second chance at being together, we've been given a miracle in the form of this child. Meredith, I would rather die than to hurt you again. Will you forgive me and, at least, let me be a part of your child's life? If we can't be together, I at least want to know my child. It's the only one I'm going to have," he looked at Rocky. She truly believed he hadn't thought it was possible for him to have children. She understood. 'You understand, Meredith. Are you crazy,' she thought to herself.

"What do you mean this is the only child you're going to have," she asked him.

"Because I'm not having any more children unless they are with you. I'm never going to love another like I love you. You're it for me, whether we're together or apart. I will love you forever," Rocky said.

"You don't really believe I would cheat on you, do you," she asked, her voice so small.

"I know you would never. That accusation was my pride. I had been told it wouldn't happen for me and I believed it. Adam told me it was a mistake. But I think I knew that. I should have just trusted you, like I always have," he said. He took a step closer to the bed.

"Rocky, you broke my heart. Again," she said.

Rocky shoulders dropped and his worst fear was coming true. "I never wanted that. But I suppose I did," he said, staring at the floor.

Meredith got up from the bed and walked to him. Rocky looked up and caught her hazel eyes with his brown ones. "You're forgiven," she said.

"Just like that," he asked.

"Yeah. Call me crazy but I love you too much to NOT accept your apology. We have a second chance and a miracle in this child. I'm not giving up a chance at happiness, now that I found it. Just promise me you will tell me everything. Especially with your health. Why didn't you tell me about the cancer before," she asked.

Rocky wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't want you to pity me or feel sorry for me. That week at the resort you were in love with me. You didn't feel sorry for me because of what happened. When we made love and I didn't have any problems like I'd had with other women, I hadn't thought about it. For the first time since the diagnosis and surgery, I didn't think about it. I woke up for the first time thinking nothing had happened. I know I should have told you so that when you got pregnant so you would have known what I thought, what I was going through. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about because I didn't want you to worry about me and my health. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to feel like I did the first time I was with you and I did," he said.

"You know, you're going to owe me BIG TIME for the way you acted," she said.

Rocky kissed her. "That's a start," she said.

"Actually, I have something in mind that would be a start," he said.

He reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "I've done this before, so I used up all the good stuff. Meredith, I love you and want to be with you. Will you marry me? If you still want me," he asked her.

He opened the black velvet box to reveal a ring similar to the one she had been given previously. "I know how much you liked the other one, so I found one that was similar. This one is exactly like the other one, but it's a bit bigger. If you don't like it, I'll take you to get another one," he said.

Meredith, realizing that he was nervous and rambling, grabbed him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. When he pulled away he asked, "Is that a yes.""Stop being stupid, Tarzan," she said, kissing him again. "I would love to marry you."

Rocky picked her up and spun her around. He set her down quickly. "Oh, my, I shouldn't have done that. The baby. Oh, no," he said.

"It's fine. It's better than fine because it's mommy and daddy aren't fighting anymore," she said.

"We're going to be parents," Rocky said.

Suddenly the gravity of the situation hit him and he stumbled back and collapsed on the bed. "You OK, Rocky," she asked.

"We're having a baby. Do you know what that means," he asked her.

"Yeah, but relax. After everything we've been though, this shouldn't be too hard," Meredith said.

"Right. What do you say we go home," he asked her.

"Yeah. I have some serious redecorating to do," she said.

They left the bedroom, only to be confronted by a menacing looking Tommy.

"Whoa, bro, you can relax. No need to be the over protective brother and go all ninja on Rocky," she said. She caught Kimberly's glance and turned back to her brother. "You went all Green Ranger, didn't you. You PROMISED me the evil green ranger persona was over. Thomas Michael, when I have this baby, I'm going to seriously kick your ass. We're heading home," she said.

She hugged Tommy and lead Rocky out the door. She turned back around and said, "I'll get my stuff tomorrow. I'll pick my Jeep up then, too."

They walked out the door and got into Rocky's truck and headed toward home.

Tommy, who hadn't said a word to his sister, was flabbergasted. Kimberly wrapped an arm around him. "It's OK. I think Meredith can handle herself. Are you bummed because you didn't get to protect her," she asked.

Tommy frown and quietly said, "Yes."

"Oh, Tommy, you taught Meri well. She can handle herself. And just because she has Rocky, doesn't mean she's not going to still need you," Kim said.

"That's true. She's still my sister," he said.

"Exactly. She'll need someone to baby sit."

***Is there more? Maybe….*** -mereditholiver


	14. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story and the character of Meredith and all original characters that are birthed in this chapter. All other items that have some familiarity are the product of someone else's imagination and, therefore, don't belong to me. Enjoy!

"Rocky Cristobal DeSantos, get your ass up here," Meredith screamed at her fiancée.

Meredith was eight months pregnant and felt like a beached whale. There was no way she could get herself out of the bed without some help.

Rocky rushed up the stairs. He saw the love of his life trying desperately to get herself out of the bed. He walked and helped Meredith get out of the bed.

He kissed her the whole time thinking she was beautiful. She was just glowing.

"I am not glowing," Meredith said, reading his mind.

"Yes you are. You're having my child and I think you are glowing," he said.

"Do you have the license and everything," she asked him.

"It's right there on the dresser. All we have to do is go to the courthouse," Rocky said.

"Well, let me waddle myself into the bathroom to get freshened up. Why couldn't the divorce have come through a month ago," she said, walking to the bathroom.

Meredith's divorce from Jason had become final two days ago. Some paperwork snafu had kept the uncontested divorce drawn out a bit longer than normal. Jason had married Katherine the next day. Katherine had given birth to Jason's son two weeks prior. Meredith was happy for him. She was happy that he'd found something to make him happy, but she also wondered what had kept Jason from wanting those things with her. She knew she belonged with Rocky. She didn't have any feelings for Jason any longer, but she was still hurt by his starting a family with Katherine.

Meredith exited the shower and didn't even bother to look at her feet. She'd lost sight of them several months ago. She just wished this were the end of the pregnancy. She knew she'd be a better doctor to her patients because of what she was going through right now.

She left the bathroom and went to her closet. She pulled out a floral printed sundress with small straps. It was the only dress she had the would accommodate her growing belly. The maternity clothes she had purchased a few weeks ago were too small. Meredith secretly wondered if she was carrying a dinosaur.

Meredith emerged from the bathroom dressed in her dress.

"You look beautiful, babe," Rocky said. Meredith rolled her eyes. Damn these hormones.

Rocky was wearing a suit with a red tie.

"Did you call my brother," she asked.

"Yes, he and Kim will be there," Rocky replied.

She slipped her feet into her flip flops. Her feet had swollen considerably in the last few weeks and flip flops just felt more comfortable.

She headed out the door with Rocky following behind. He grabbed the license off the dresser and led Meredith out the door.

Today was the day they were going to get married. She and Rocky had obtained a marriage license and booked the JP for the next available ceremony. They planned to have a really big splashy wedding after the baby was born and Meredith felt like wearing a wedding dress.

She followed Rocky inside the courthouse and they were sent to the justices' chamber.

Tommy and Kimberly arrived next. Kimberly was due to have her child in the next week. They stood next to us and listened at the JP read the ceremony that would make Meredith and Rocky husband and wife.

Just as they kissed, Kimberly let out a shriek. Everyone turned to her and Meredith was the first to realize what had happened.

"Kimberly, your water just broke," she exclaimed.

"Might explain these damn contractions," Kimberly said, grimacing as she was hit with contraction.

"Come on. We have to get to the hospital," Tommy said, taking Kimberly's hand and leading her out the door to his car. He channeled all his racing abilities and arrived at the hospital in plenty of time for Kimberly to get her epidural.

Rocky and I arrived a half and hour later. Rocky hadn't wanted to upset me, so he'd driven slower than my brother.

"We're here for Kimberly Oliver? She's in labor," I said.

"Oh, Dr. Oliver. It's good to see you again," the nurse at the desk said.

"It's nice to see you again, Sandy and it's Dr. DeSantos. My divorce from Jason is now final and married this guy here. Kimberly's my sister-in-law," Meredith said.

"She's in 405. Just go on up. You should know the way," Sandy said.

Rocky and Meredith entered the elevator and found Kimberly's room quickly.

They knocked on the door and after a loud 'come in,' they observed Kimberly yelling at Tommy.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN," she yelled.

Meredith laughed.

Tommy turned around and gave her a look. Meredith stopped laughing. She didn't stop smiling, though.

Rocky and Meredith hung around until the doctor said it was time for Kim to start the hard phase of labor.

Not wanting to see his sister-in-law in that state, Rocky took Meredith to the hallway. They went to the nursery to look at the babies.

Meredith, a staff physician at the hospital. She worked as an OB/GYN specializing in high-risk patients. She knew her way around the labor and delivery floor. Kim was a patient in her practice, seeing one of her partners. Meredith sat down on the chair in the hallway.

"You OK, babe," Rocky asked his new wife.

"Yeah, just a small contraction. Probably sympathy for Kimberly," she said.

Rocky sat down next to Meredith, waiting for word of the arrival of Tommy and Kim's baby.

"OK, Mrs. Oliver. Next push and we'll have a baby," the doctor said.

Kimberly pushed with everything she had, gripping Tommy's hands in the process. Suddenly the doctor was holding an angry baby.

"It's a girl," the doctor said as the nurse wrapped her up and placed the baby on mommy's chest. Kimberly was in love. Tommy was enamored. "You better bring Meri in here so she can see her godchild," Kimberly said.

The nurse who had cleaned up the baby and handed her to Kimberly, said she would get the DeSantos' from the hallway.

Tommy sat down on the bed and kissed Kimberly's hair.

"She's beautiful, Beautiful," he said."She looks like you," Kim said.

"Poor child," Rocky said as he came into the room.

"Watch it. I can still beat you for your previous offenses," Tommy said, unable to keep the happy grin from his face.

"Kimmy! A little girl. That's awesome. Do you have a name," Meredith asked. She took a deep breath as another contraction hit her.

"Meri, you OK," Tommy asked.

"Just false labor. I've had a lot of excitement today. Not everyday a woman gets married and becomes an aunt in the same day. I'll be fine," she said.

Rocky looked at his wife, certain she was lying.

Tommy shared the same look with Rocky, but he turned his attention back to Kim and the baby.

"Well, we've talked about names. We didn't know and Tommy here was certain it was a boy. But I did get him to agree on a name for a girl," she said.

"We decided to name her Hadley Chloe Oliver. What do you think," Tommy asked his sister.

"That's great. I would never have thought of that. Using grandma's maiden name is really cool," Meredith said.

"That's very original guys. I don't think we've picked out anything we can agree on. Meri wants to use my middle name as a first name and I'm trying to get her to use Christopher instead. We have a few weeks to figure it out, though," he said, looking at his new niece.

"Actually, Rocko, not as long as we might think," Meredith said.

"What," he said, looking at his wife.

"Meri, you OK," Tommy asked.

"About as OK as I can be considering my water just broke," she said.

"Oh my God! Hold on Meri. Let me get the nurse," Rocky said, rushing to the door.

Tommy helped his sister into the chair by the bed.

"What's the trouble, Dr. Oliver," the nurse asked.

"I'm fine, it's my sister," Tommy said.

"SHE MEANS ME YOU IDIOT," Meredith yelled at Tommy.

"My wife's water just broke," Rocky said.

"Oh, my, let's get you a wheelchair and into another room," she said rushing out.

She slipped out and returned almost immediately with a wheelchair. Rocky helped Meredith into it and they went to the room next door.

"OK, Dr. Oliver, let's get you undressed and check things out," the nurse said.

Meredith merely nodded, grimacing as she was hit with a contraction. Rocky helped her get into the hospital gown and eased her on the bed.

The nurse hooked the monitors to Meredith and they heard the fast heartbeat of their child.

"Sounds great. Oh, you're having another contraction," the nurse said.

Meredith rolled her eyes. She didn't need anyone to tell her THAT.

"Will you get Dr. Donnagan? He's Meredith's partner and her doctor," Rocky said.

"I'll go page him now," the nurse said, walking out of the room.

Rocky, who'd shed his suit jacket and his tie was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Meredith's hand during the contractions.

"Just breathe, babe," he said.

"I know the drill, honey," she said.

Rocky realized he shouldn't tell Meredith what to do, he should just let her tell HIM what to do.

Dr. Donnagan walked into the room. "Meredith and Rocky. I see this little one has decided to come a bit early. Must have been all the excitement," he said.

"Well, at least we managed to get married before all this happened," Meri said before grimacing.

Dr. Donnagan wrote on Meredith's chart. "We'll get anesthesia in here to do your epidural. You're at 5 so you can get your meds. You may know what supposed to happen, but DON'T think like a doctor now. Think like an expectant mom," he said.

Meredith nodded. The doctor left the room and Rocky sat back in his previous position.

"Don't yell at me, but can I do anything for you babe," he asked.

"Forgive me if I say anything horrible," she said.

Rocky kissed her forehead and felt for her when she gripped his hand during another contraction.

The anesthesiologist came into the room and Meredith was quickly prepped for the epidural. Twenty minutes later, her pain was controlled and she was resting. Rocky slipped out of the room to the one next door to see Tommy.

He knocked on the door. Tommy opened the door.

"Kim's working on breast feeding," he said when he opened the door. Tommy peeked behind the curtain. "I'm going to step out with Rocky. That OK," he asked.

"Of course. It's your sister. Let me know," Kim said, never taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.

Tommy stepped out into the hallway and Rocky started pacing.

"What's up," Tommy asked.

"Meri's going to have our child today. I'm going to be a dad today. Oh my, how do I wrap my head around that," Rocky asked Tommy.

"It's freaking you out, right," he asked Rocky.

Rocky nodded his head. "Freaked me out, too. I'm still scared to death. But that baby in there is the culmination of everything Kim and I have wanted since we were teenagers. Nothing we have done as rangers or the Olympics, nothing, can compare to what we have right now. Kim and I have a family after we thought we'd never have together. I have to know that I'm going to be able to handle everything. There were times I thought I'd rather face Lord Zedd, Rita and all the other villains we've fought over the years, " Tommy said.

"So you, fearless leader, is still scared. Well, I feel a little bit better. I just don't want to screw anything up. I don't have the best track record with Meredith and this is such a big deal. What if Meredith realizes I'm not what she wants," Rocky said.

Tommy patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder. "She's wanted you since high school. She married Jason because she THOUGHT that's what everyone wanted her to do. She loved him, but not the way she loves you. That's probably why Jason hooked up with Kat. I'm not saying he should have had an affair, but I think that if they'd been honest a lot sooner, this could have happened sooner. Meredith tried to hide how she was feeling, but I always knew. And I'd like to think Jason did, too. I'm just glad everyone is where they belong. How's Meri doing," Tommy asked.

"She just got her epidural and was resting when I came by to see you. You want to see her? I don't know how long she's going to be in a good mood," Rocky said.

They went into the room and found Meredith sitting up in the bed. "Should get checked in a few. See if it's time to start pushing," she said.

"Just wanted to check on you. Rocky will come and get me when the pushing is done. That's a side of you I really don't to see," he said, kissing his sister on the cheek and walking back to his room and his wife and new daughter.

Dr. Donnagan came into the room and checked Meredith. "Well, let's get your husband here changed and it should be time to start pushing. Baby is doing great, so this should go smoothly," he said. He walked out of the room to change his clothes.

A nurse entered with a pair of scrubs for Rocky. He went into the bathroom and changed into them. He came out and stood next to Meredith who was getting ready for the delivery. She was in the stirrups and the epidural had been turned down slightly. She was starting to feel the contractions more and Rocky hated the look on her face. He held her hand and wiped her face with the cloth that was sitting by the bed.

"OK, Meredith, let's have this baby," Dr. Donnagan said when he entered the room.

Meredith pushed for twenty minutes before the baby crowned. She gave another good push before the newest member of the DeSantos family was born.

"Congrats you two! It's a boy," the doctor said.

"A BOY," Rocky yelled. "I thought it was a girl," he said.

He kissed Meredith. The nurse took him to the warming bed where the neo team was looking at him.

"He looks great Meri for four weeks early. Neo will look at him, but he looks like he's a good size for his age," Dr. Donnagan said.

The neo team assessed the baby. His lungs were working perfectly. He cried his little heart out on the warming table.

The neonatologist, Dr. Justin Stewart, an old friend of Rocky and Meredith's, came over to them."Meri, Rocky? Wow this is a surprise! I knew Meri was pregnant, but had no idea you two had found your way back to each other. That's great. Well, your son looks great. We'll take him to the nursery for a while, just to check him out and watch him. He should be back with you in a few hours. If you want to see him before he comes back, just bring Meri in a wheelchair. I'll let you know if anything changes. Great to see you guys," Justin said. He motioned for the nurses. One brought the baby to Meredith to hold for a few minutes.

"Sounds like Justin thinks things will be fine," Rocky said. Meredith nodded and kissed her son on the head. She handed him to Rocky who did the same thing.

"I'll bring him back in a little while. You get some rest, mommy," the nurse said, taking the baby out the door.

"You're a mommy," Rocky said.

"And you're a daddy," Meredith said.

"What are we going to name that guy," Rocky asked, taking his wife in his arms.

"Well, you won't let us do Cristobal, so how about Christopher," Meredith suggested, yawning.

"That could work. What about a middle name," he said.

"That's your department. Just be careful," she said.

"Well, do you think Tommy would mind if we named Chris after him," Rocky asked.

"What would we use: Thomas, Michael or Oliver," she asked.

"How about Christopher Michael-Thomas DeSantos," Rocky said.

"That's a lot of name for a kid, but I like it. That's it. You should go get Tommy and tell him," she said, closing her eyes.

Rocky kissed the top of her head and went out the door to get Tommy.

He knocked on the door and Tommy opened the door. He saw Rocky's grin and he knew Rocky was now a father.

"Is everything OK," Tommy asked.

"Better than OK. Meri's fine and we have a son," Rocky said.

"A boy! Congrats, man. He and Hadley will be great buddies as well as cousins. That's awesome. Is Meri awake," Tommy asked.

"Don't know, she was pretty tired when I left, but I know she wants to see you because she wants you to meet your nephew," Rocky said.

Tommy and Rocky went back to Meredith's room and Meredith was sleeping.

"Hey, little bit. I heard you're a mommy now," Tommy said.

"Did Rocky tell you his name," she said without opening her eyes.

Tommy looked at Rocky.

"His name is Christopher Michael-Thomas DeSantos," Rocky said.

Tommy's jaw dropped. "You named him after me," he said.

"Well actually, he's named after me, but we thought you had two really good names so we used them. And if you and Kim have a boy later, you can name him after you without a problem," Rocky said.

"That's wonderful. Meri that's so sweet of you to do that. I'm going to go tell Kim. We should all be leaving at the same time. Can't wait to see what happens next," Tommy said. He kissed Meredith and gave Rocky a bro hug before leaving. He left the room leaving Meredith and Rocky. Rocky was about to speak when the nurse entered the room with the baby.

"Dr. Stewart said he was just fine and that he was getting hungry. You want to try to breast feed or do you want to get some rest," the nurse asked.

"I'll feed him," Meredith said, taking her son in her arms.

He immediately took to feeding and, satisfied, the nurse left the room.

Rocky kissed Meredith and rubbed the top of his son's head. He didn't think it was possible to love any more than he already did, but he did.

What had nearly been a disaster, had turned into the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

"I love you Meredith DeSantos. I love how that sounds," he said.

"I love you, too, Rocky DeSantos. It does sound really good, doesn't it," she said.

She leaned her head onto her husband and watched as her son, finished with his feeding, drifted off to sleep.

Now Meredith was saying 'I'm sorry' for ever doubting there would be a happy ending for everyone involved.

YEARS LATER

Jason and Katherine, who married and had a child together, welcomed three little girls in to their family, Miranda Katherine, Lyndsay Rose and Kara Dawn, joined their big brother Jason Anthony. It took a few years, but the Scott's and DeSantos' have become friends.

Tommy and Kimberly had five children, a girl, two boys and a set of identical twin girls, Hadley, Hartleigh Winter and Aubree Summer, Thomas Michael Jr. and Jacob Christopher. The houses of the Oliver's and DeSantos' was never quiet, but the noise was only overshadowed by the amount of love in the houses. Tommy still spent his time teaching high school and organizing digs in his spare time. He loved taking the kids on large scale 'camping trips' they called them. Kimberly coached gymnastics from her own studio that Rocky helped her form. She also trained coaches for his schools.

Adam and Tanya soon had two children of their own. Two little boys that were just as shy as Adam, Rocco Shawn and Tyler Sloane. Adam continued working as an oncologist and gave Rocky a good bill of health.

Meredith and Rocky went on to have five boys. Not a girl in the bunch, Meredith often teased her husband who'd been very vocal about having a girl. In addition to Christopher they had Quinn Oliver, Micah James, Haydn Tanner, Aidan William and Dylan Scott.

The Scott's, Oliver's and DeSantos' were meeting at the resort owned by the Parks. They had closed it down to hold an long awaited ranger reunion.

Meredith was rushing around getting the boys ready. As she sat them down for their breakfast she went to find Rocky.

She located him in the bedroom, looking at their wedding picture and their family photo.

"What's up," she asked him.

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Just wondered if you wished we had a little girl," he said,

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that," she said getting off his lap and walking toward the door.

"What you want to have another baby," he said, in a joking tone.

"Well, I've thought about it, but the decision has already been made. Maybe number six will be a girl. We'll find out in seven months," she said walking out of the room and leaving her husband in a state of shock. He recovered and smiled. Things had worked out great in the last eight years.

***That's the end. If you want Meredith and Rocky to have a girl, they shall. Another boy? That's your decision. I'll let you guys decide. I hope everything turned out the way it was supposed to. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys ROCK!*** -mereditholiver


End file.
